Más allá de la bestia
by Annie Angelical
Summary: Remus Lupin no es el licántropo peligroso que muchos ven, ni Snape un despreciable Slytherin. Una historia en la que el amor y la venganza son los principales protagonistas, pero ¿cuál ganará? [NO SLASH]
1. CAP1 El primer desamor

****

Ola!!! Muchisimas gracias por perder un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo este fic. Como siempre, dedicado a _Amanda Beicker_ por ayudarme y enseñarme de este pequeño mundo que es Fan Fiction. 

MÁS ALLÁ DE LA BESTIA

EL PRIMER DESAMOR

Un joven de dieciséis años estaba sentado en uno de los verdes jardines que rodeaban el castillo de Hogwarts. Tenía la cara entre sus rodillas dobladas, para así poder esconder las lágrimas que ahora salían de sus hermosos ojos color miel. No necesitaba esconder su rostro, pues nadie pasaría por ahí en esos momentos y aun cuando alguien lo viese no sabría que estaba llorando, ya que sus lágrimas se confundirían con la lluvia que ahora caía, mojando su pelo castaño y su usual sonrisa, que en estos momentos había desaparecido.

Remus Lupin seguía llorando desconsoladamente sin importarle que pensarían de él mientras le gritaba al cielo.

–¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme un monstruo, una bestia a la que todos despreciarían y a la que nadie querría acercarse? ¿Por qué nadie puede quererme? 

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas y él seguía pensando en la causante de ellas, cuando oyó una voz. 

–Eso es mentira Remus, hay gente que te quiere aun sabiendo tu condición. –murmuró una chica a sus espaldas.

–Lils... –susurró él en voz baja

La chica que acababa de llegar, también de unos dieciséis años y con una larga cabellera pelirroja y unos grandes ojos verdes se sentó a su lado, en el frío y húmedo suelo e hizo lo primero que pensó: lo abrazó.

Largo rato estuvieron abrazados allí en silencio mientras se abrazaban, hasta que después de varios minutos el chico pareció tranquilizarse y miró a su amiga a los ojos, intentando expresarle su gratitud.

–Yo... Lily...

–No te preocupes, tú sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites. –dijo ella comprensiva.

–Muchas gracias. 

–Pero a cambio vas a explicarme lo que te pasa.

–Verás... es que... –aquello era muy difícil de explicar y más estando tiritando.

–Dios Remus vas a congerlarte. –dijo ella mientras lo volvía a abrazar intentado transmitirle algo del calor que aún tenía en su cuerpo. –Mira pasamos por las cocinas, tomamos un chocolate caliente y me lo cuentas, ¿vale?

Remus asintió en silencio y caminó hacia el castillo aún abrazado a la pelirroja.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Habían conseguido "tomar prestado" de las cocinas un poco de chocolate caliente y unos cuántos dulces. Realmente no lo habían robado ya que los elfos domésticos, como siempre, les habían obsequiado con casi todo lo que tenían.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño cuarto que habían descubierto los merodeadores un par de años atrás y que era perfecto, ya que sólo ellos lo conocían. El pequeño cuarto estaba equipado con una cama grande (de matrimonio), una mesa y unas cuantas sillas. Aunque no era mucho, era suficiente, al menos para aquella ocasión.

Se sentaron en las sillas, uno en frente del otro y Lily observaba como aún escapaba una lágrima silenciosa del ojo de su amigo y caía libremente y sin remedio por su mejilla. Se le estaba partiendo el corazón de ver así a Remus, su amigo del alma, el que la había ayudado siempre. Pero ahora era su turno de ayudarle ella a él.

–Vamos Remus, dime que te ocurre, ya sabes que haré todo lo que pueda.

–¿Puedes quitarme mi licantropía? –preguntó él con un deje de amargura.

La chica suspiró abatida. _¿Genial Lily que vas a hacer ahora por él?_ Se preguntó asimisma. 

–Sabes que ni yo ni nadie puede curarte de eso. Pero, si quieres, puedo ayudarte a llevar mejor la maldición que es tu enfermedad. Aunque seas un hombre-lobo eres un ser humano Remus, tienes sentimientos y no hemos dejado de quererte por eso ni...

–Pero Christine sí. –la interrumpió él.

–¿Cómo...?¿Quieres decir que ella...? –Era imposible, ¿acaso era posible que ella...?

–Me ha dejado por soy licántropo. 

–No puedo ser. –murmuró ella incrédula.

–Dice que no quiere estar con un monstruo. Que ella quiere a alguien "normal". –constetó Remus con una sonrisa triste.

–¡¡¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!!! –Lily se levantó de su silla–. Mira voy a decirle cuatro cosas a esa mocosa y luego si no le mando un _Cruciatus_ tendrá suerte, porque no pienso dejar que esto...

–Tranquilízate Lily. –dijo él mientras se levantaba y la tomaba suavemente del brazo y le ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo–. Mira supongo que es mejor así, no estoy hecho para esto.

–¿Pero qué dices Remus? ¡Esa chica es idiota! Peor para ella, tú mereces algo mejor que una estúpida y engreída Ravenclaw que no ve que eres un encanto de persona. Eres guapo, atractivo, inteligente, divertido, leal a tus amigos...

–Vale, vale. Por favor me estoy sonrojando. –dijo Remus mientras su pálida piel adquiría un color rojo intenso.

La chica simplemente sonrió. 

–Mira de verdad Remsie tu puedes tener a un centenar de chica del colegio, algunas hasta morirían por ti.

–De las cuales ninguna sabe que una vez al mes me convierto en un lobo capaz de matarlas si se me ponen delante.

–¿Qué te crees, que eso a todas les importaría? Muchas de ellas te querrían aunque fueses discapacitado! Yo sé que eres un hombre-lobo y te quiero igual.

–Bueno, supongo, pero no sé... –la sonrisa volvió a sus labios y preguntó inocentemente–. ¿En serio me quieres?

–Tonto... –dijo ella mientras le pegaba suavemente en broma–. Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho.

–Pero quieres más a.... –dijo Remus mientras hacía un puchero y ponía cara de niño bueno.

–Sí, sí vale. –Lily le interrumpió para que callara. El cuarto era secreto sí, pero no para el nombre que había estado apunto de decir. Y menos mal que no lo dijo, porque en esos momentos se abría la puerta dejando entrar a dos chicos y una chica.

Uno de ellos era Sirius Black, un joven muy apuesto con un pelo negro azulado demasiado largo según el gusto de la pelirroja. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y una encantadora sonrisa que hacía que se derritiese a cualquiera que se la dirigiese. Era muy fiel a sus amigos, dispuesto a entregar s vida por ellos y tenía un estupendo sentido del humor. Jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch, era uno de los bateadores.

El otro chico se llamaba James Potter. Con su pelo negro azabache muy rebelde y sus ojos avellana también era muy atractivo. Junto con su mejor amigo, Sirius, era uno de los bromistas más admirados y codiciados de todo el colegio. A veces tenía el mismo carácter infantil de Sirius, pero él era más maduro. Además era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y jugaba en el puesto de buscador.

Y por último la chica, era la mejor amiga de Lily, Graüben. Tenía el pelo rubio que le llegaba más abajo del pecho, formando unas preciosas ondas. Su piel era blanca exceptuando las mejillas que siempre las tenía rosadas. Sus ojos celestes eran grandes y brillantes que sólo quedaban ocultos bajo unas gafas cuando la chica tenía que leer o escribir. Toda ella parecía una muñeca frágil a punto de romperse.

–¿Qué pasa Moony, teniendo una cita con la pequeña Lily sin que nosotros nos enteremos? –preguntó Black de forma divertida.

–Y fíjate Sirius, han estado comiendo dulces y bebiendo chocolate, ¡sin nosotros! –exclamó Graüben fingiendo estar ofendida.

–No nos pensábamos esto de ti Remus Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor. –dijo Sirius solemnemente.

Graüben y Sirius los veían divertidos mientras que James tenía el entrecejo fruncido y el rostro serio. Sabía que sus amigos estaban mintiendo, sólo se estaban divirtiendo y haciendo una broma. No sabía porqué pero con Lily siempre tenía la costumbre de sobreprotegerla y no quería que le pasase nada, ni siquiera que estuviese con un chico, no eran celos, no, _eso seguro_ pensó James, sólo que era muy joven para estar con un chico... Nunca le había contado esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Sirius, que era como un hermano

–Será mejor que vayamos todos a la torre de Gryffindor, no vaya a ser que nos pillen y no llevemos un buen castigo a parte de perder puntos. –murmuró James con el semblante aún serio.

–¿Desde cuándo te importa eso, Prongs? –preguntó Sirius extrañado. 

James sólo se encogió de hombros y todos hicieron caso su comentario, marchando cada uno a sus habitaciones.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

En la torre de Gryffindor, concretamente en la habitación de los chicos de sexto año tres chicos estaban metidos en una pelea de almohadas que había iniciado el joven Potter después de que su amigo le dijese que por su culpa se había cortado la diversión en "el cuarto de las citas" como ellos mismos lo llamaban. El otro chico que no participaba en dicha pelea era Remus.

–¿Qué te pasa Moony? Estás muy callado. –preguntó Sirius algo preocupado. Su amigo no era así, sólo si tenía un problema.

–Estoy bien, gracias. –dijo Remus sin apartar la vista del libro que había estado intentado leer durnaote todo la pelea de almohadas.

–Vamos, que hacías en _el cuarto de las citas_ con Lily? –insistió Sirius.

–Eso Remus. –intervino James.

Peter y Sirius se quedaron mirando a James. Entre ellos siempre se llamaban por sus apodos, nunca por sus nombres. A no ser que el tema fuese serio, algo que, ahora, a James le parecía. Incluso Remus levantó la vista de su libro para mirarle.

–Sólo hablábamos. –contestó Remus.

–Seguro? Yo os vi muy juntos en los jardines hace unas horas. –dijo James recelososo.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Sirius y Peter no querían intervenir, esto parecía una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar y ellos no querían ser los causantes. Se estaba forjando una batalla de miradas entre James y Remus, y aunque James estuviese enfadado y no pudiese disimularlo Remus tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

–Me estaba ayudando en un asunto. –dijo Remus y volvió a fijar su vista en el libro, pero James se lo quitó.

–Dime Remus, ¿te estaba dando clases de cómo abrazar a una chica? Yo creía que la encargada de eso era Christine.

James había metido el dedo en la llaga. Y Dolía. Dolía mucho. Remus estaba a punto de derrumbarse, de que se le escaparan el millón de lágrimas que ahora querían asomarse por sus ojos. Tenía ganas de coger el libro que le había quitado James y estampárselo en la cabeza, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a sonreír tristemente y a contestar:

–Christine me ha dejado porque soy un hombre lobo. –dijo fríamente.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la contestación de Remus. ¿Cómo era posible? Christine simpre había dicho estar profundamente enamorada de Remus. Llevaban dos años saliendo, ella era una Ravenclaw y estaba un curso por debajo del suyo. Pero eso a él no le importó nunca. La quería mucho y ahora lo dejaba por ser licántropo. Era imposible...

Sirius se abalanzó sobre Remus y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras que al prefecto le empezaban a salir las condenadas lágrimas, que al fin, no había podido ocultar.

–Bah Moony déjala, es más tonta... Ella no sabe lo que se pierde, además ¿quién no querría estar con el simpre sexy Moony? –dijo Sirius mientras le abrazaba de una forma muy seductora.

–Jajaja, no me acoses Padfoot, que ahora estoy soltero pero sigo siendo hetero

–Que pena... –murmuró Sirius poniendo cara de cachorrito.

–¿Es por eso que estábais tú y Lily juntos? –preguntó James algo culpable.

–Claro... ¿por qué sino? –contestó Remus más feliz.

–Yo... Moony... lo siento. –dijo James mientras le abrazaba. 

–Tranquilo no pasa nada. –dijo Remus respondiendo al abrazo y murmurando algo en el oído de James que lo dejo confuso.

Después de un rato de discusión todos se fueron a la cama y los merodeadores ya tenían en mente una próxima víctima: Christine Elendil. Ella se las pagaría por haberle hecho eso a Moony, a un Gryffindor, a un merodeador pero sobretodo a un amigo. James también pensaba en lo que le había dicho su amigo al oído... Todo se preguntaban quién habría filtrado lo de Remus, sólo lo sabían ellos y las chicas. Bueno... y Snape...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bueno aquí acaba. Esto a sido una divina iluminación de las tres de la madrugada (que no penséis que me he levantado a esa hora a escribirlo eh... he esperado hasta el día siguiente, que tanta fuerza de voluntad no tengo!)

Bueno que me dejéis muchos reviews y me digáis si lo continuo o no!

****

Annita69 Lupin-Black

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

VISCA CATALUNYA


	2. CAP2 Nuevos sentimientos

****

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos. El nombre del personaje Graüben Lidenbrock (ya que la apariencia y la actitud es de mi propia invención) le pertenece a Julio Verne. Todo lo demás que no reconozcáis supongo que será mío, así que os pido que si queréis utilizar alguno de mis personajes o cualquier cosa me lo comuniquéis. _

Muchisimas gracias por perder un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo este fic. Como siempre, dedicado a Amanda Beicker (que en el capítulo anterior no me dejo review A PESAR de SI haber leido el fic... EJEM... :D) por ayudarme y enseñarme de este pequeño mundo que es Fan Fiction. 

Y sin más dilatación, por amor al arte y a los reviews:

****

MÁS ALLÁ DE LA BESTIA

****

NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

El sol aún no había terminado de salir, pero él ya hacía rato que estaba despierto, incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Estaba dando vueltas en su cama intentado no recordar todos los sucesos del día anterior, pero su mente sólo le pasaba las imágenes más dolorosas como si fuesen simples diapositivas. Se quedó bocarriba mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima se le saliese al recordar...

FLASH BACK

Estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro muy interesante que Lily le había recomendado pero que casualmente no conseguía encontrar: _Hombres-lobo, seres como nosotros_, cuando la vio salir por la gran puerta del castillo. Iba muy deprisa, mirando hacia todos los lados, para asegurarse que nadie la seguía ni la miraba. Estaba nerviosa.

Fue hasta los límites del colegio y se internó en el bosque prohibido. Remus estaba preocupado. ¿Qué hacía Christine, SU Christine, yendo al bosque prohibido? Ese lugar era muy peligroso. Sin pensárselo dos veces dejó todas sus cosas en la biblioteca y salió corriendo hacia los terrenos del castillo. 

Estaba llegando al punto donde ella había desaparecido cuando la vio salir del mismo bosque, estaba muy asustada, tenía el rostro casi desfigurado. Remus se asustó. _Y sí le ha atacado algo? Ay Dios... _Ella vio a Remus e intentó evitarle pero él la tomó del brazo.

–Christine, amor, ¿qué hacías en el bosque?

Al ver que ella no respondía, que sólo se le quedaba mirando con una expresión rara la abrazó.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? –le susurró al oído mientras besaba su pelo. Pero ella se deshizo del abrazo y lo miró con asco.

–¿Es verdad? –preguntó la chica sin molestarse en ocultar su odio.

–¿El qué? –Remus no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando la muchacha.

–¿Es verdad que desapareces una vez al mes porque eres un hombre-lobo?

A Remus se le cayó el alma a los pies. Ella lo sabía. Se había enterado. Bajó la vista al suelo y meditó sobre su respuesta. Pensó en decirle que no, que ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar semejante cosa de él? ¿Pero que ganaría con aquello? Absolutamente nada, tal vez un poco de tiempo, pero ¿para qué? Tarde o temprano ella tenía que enterarse y era ahora el momento de decirle la verdad, toda la verdad.

–Sí... pero Christine, déjame explicarte... –intentó abrazarla pero no fue buena idea.

¡¡PLAS!!

Dolió. Pero le dolió más a su corazón. Remus se acarició la mejilla ahora roja a causa de la bofetada que la chica le acaba de dar.

–Christine, yo...

–No vuelvas a hablarme en la vida Lupin. –le advirtió ella–. Tú y yo ya no somos nada.

–Pero yo te quiero.

–Felicidades, yo a ti no. 

Remus se quedó destrozado. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviese diciendo esto? ¿Por qué sus sentimientos cambiaban tanto por el simple hecho de que él era licántropo? Ella se dio la vuelta con la cabeza bien alta y se dispuso a irse, pero Remus en un último intento la tomó de la mano. Esta vez ella ni se molestó en darse la vuelta.

–No quiero estar con un monstruo. Quiero a alguien normal, no a una bestia como tú. Aléjate de mi licántropo. –no hizo falta que se deshiciese de la mano de su ahora ex-novio, ya que él mismo la soltó con una mirada vacía en los ojos. Ella ni tan siquiera se giró para ver la expresión del chico.

Remus se dejó caer en el suelo, sin importarle que ahora empezaba a llover, las lágrimas que siempre intentaba ocultar aparecieron, y no se molestó en hacerse el fuerte, porque en esos momentos toda fortaleza había desaparecido. Si no hubiera estado tan triste, tan abatido, sin ganas de salir adelante, sin que le importase su vida, se podría haber dirigido al bosque prohibido y averiguar que hacía allí Christine. Si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera sorprendido de quien se encontraba allí...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Decidió que era mejor no darle vueltas al tema, así que aún siendo sábado y sin que el sol hubiera hecho acto de presencia se levantó, se arregló y bajó.

Su idea era dirigirse a la biblioteca y adelantar los deberes que les habían puesto en su primera semana de clases. Pero suspiró al ver que había alguien en la sala común y se encaminó hacia la chica que no parecía haberle oído mientras bajaba las escaleras.

–¿Elysia...?

La chica volteó y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba. Por un momento había pensado que serían los estúpidos de Black y de Potter, que siempre se metían con ella. Pero se alegró de que fuese él y no ellos.

–Buenos días Lupin.

–Buenos días, sabes que puedes llamarme Remus, para algo somos compañeros, ¿no? –dijo él con su usual sonrisa.

–Claro. –murmuró ella bajito.

__

No sé cual es el problema con esta chica... pensó Remus. La verdad no entendía porque mucha gente se metía con la joven, incluidos sus mejores amigos. Elysia Acquaroli era un Gryffindor de su mismo curso muy tímida. Remus siempre se había llevado bien con ella, ya que era muy inteligente y sincera, exactamente como él, con la diferencia de que estaba muy cerrada en sí misma. Se llevaba bien con las chicas, sobretodo con Lily, que siempre la ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en su habitual moño, nadie recordaba haberla visto con otro peinado jamás. Su piel era muy pálida y estaba toda manchada por pequeñas pecas esparcidas en todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos quedaban ocultos bajo unas grandes gafas y su ropa era de lo menos insinuadora, ropa ancha que le tapaba mucho. Ella, al igual que Graüben, tenía un aspecto muy frágil, pero ella en sí era frágil, no como la rubia, Graüben a pesar de su aspecto era una chica muy activa siempre moviéndose, no era para nada una muñequita. 

–¿Qué lees? –preguntó Remus al ver el libro de la chica. Ella se lo mostró y Remus pudo ver el título mientras sonreía para si mismo. _Con razón no lo encontré ayer_ pensó con amargura, volviendo a recordar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. 

–¿Es interesante? –dijo señalando el libro: _Hombres-lobo, seres como nosotros._

–Pues la verdad es que sí, porque al menos en este libro no discriminan a los hombres-lobo por su condición, se limitan a explicarlos, dando a entender que lo que son una vez al mes no cambia nada, que siguen siendo persona con sentimientos, como nosotros y que se puede aprender a vivir con ello. –dijo la chica como si se lo hubiese aprendido de memoria. Remus sólo sonrió. 

–¿Y te parece que es verdad? 

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó ella sin entender a lo que se refería.

–¿Si crees que es cierto? Que los hombres-lobo son personas, con sentimientos y...

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó ella interrumpiéndole–. Puede que durante una noche al mes sean animales incapaces de controlarse pero eso no significa nada. ¿Crees que ellos eligieron serlo? El resto del tiempo pueden ser personas normales y corrientes. Tan agradables como tú mismo por ejemplo. –después de decirlo se percató de lo que había dicho y su tez pálida adquirió un color nada envidiable al pelo de los Weasley.

–Mmm... si bueno... –él también había enrojecido un poco–. Ojalá todos el mundo pensase igual. –dijo más para si mismo que para ella.

–¿Perdona? –preguntó ella extrañada.

–Nada, nada... –se excusó él–. Voy a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea. Nos vemos.

–Hasta luego. –respondió ella mientras daba un suspiro y veía a Remus salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. _Remus..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

__

La Tercera Revolución de los duendes en 1923 se debió sobretodo, al igual que en las otras dos revoluciones, al hecho de... Remus apoyó la pluma en su barbilla, pensando cual sería la mejor forma de proseguir. 

Aborrecía aquella asignatura. Historia de la Magia en un principio le pareció interesante, ya que era de suma importancia saber todo lo que había ocurrido en el mundo mágico años atrás, pero al darse cuenta en sus primeras clases de la poca motivación que tenía su profesor Guhen le quitaron todas las ganas que pudo tener. 

Mira hacia el resto de la sala, dándose cuenta que estaba vacía. _Normal_, pensó Remus, sobretodo si eran las siete y media de la mañana del primer sábado después de haber empezado las clases. Tan sólo estaban él y la Sra. Pince en su mesa, mirándolo como si fuera a maltratar alguno de sus hijos. _Esta mujer como adora a los libros._ Hubo un ruido de pasos, pero él no se percató. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y empezó a escribir, pero se vio interrumpido por un par de manos que le taparon los ojos desde atrás.

–¿Quién soy? –preguntó una voz femenina.

–No lo sé. –admitió él.

–¿Oh venga Remusín, estás seguro? –preguntó ella con sorna.

–Estephanie! Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Remusín. Suena a detergente muggle o algo así. (N.A. Lo siento, no pude evitar compararlo con Mimosín ^.^ y a algún que otro review que me dejaron jejeje)

–Jaja, lo sé, eso te pasa por no acordarte de mí. –dijo ella mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se sentaba su lado. Un _shhhh_ les llegó desde la mesa de la tan odiosa Sra. Pince, pero no por eso dejaron de hablar, simplemente bajaron un poco el tono de voz.

–¿Qué tal todo Remus? No te he visto durante toda la semana.

–Ya sabes, demasiado atareado preparando todas las bromas que no gastamos en verano. –dijo él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa. –Pero bien, ¿y tú?

–Yo estoy perfectamente, como siempre. ¿Pero tú estas seguro que estás bien? No es lo que he oído. –Estephanie bajó la voz, aún cuando no hubiese nadie en la biblioteca que pudiese oírlos.

–¿Y que has oído? –preguntó Remus como el que no quiere la cosa.

–Oh venga no te hagas el tonto. Soy una Ravenclaw, somos inteligentes y sé cuales de los rumores que me llegan pueden ser ciertos o no, pero uno que he oído en particular... Bueno he decidido preguntar directamente las fuentes, o sea a ti.

–¿A mí? –preguntó el licántropo nervioso–. ¿Y que rumores has oído de mí? –Remus estaba muy nervioso y asustado aunque lo ocultaba como todo un profesional. ¿Era posible que media escuela se hubiera enterado de que era un hombre-lobo?

–¿Es verdad que habéis roto tú y Christine? 

__

Oh conque era eso, pensó Remus_. Bueno al menos es mejor que lo otro_

–Supongo que sí. –contestó Lupin con una mirada triste.

–¿Por qué? Si se puede saber claro, tampoco hace falta que contestes si no quieres.

–Tranquila no pasa nada. –_Bien Remus ¿ahora que le dices?, ¿que te ha dejado porque una vez al mes te conviertes en asquerosa bestia que mata sin pensárselo dos veces? ¿Qué ella quiere estar con alguien normal y no con un monstruo como tú? _–Ya no me quiere, eso fue lo que dijo. –_De acuerdo no es TODA la verdad, pero tampoco le he mentido, ella dijo eso._

–Oh Remus, cuanto lo siento. –murmuró ella con voz apenada. –No tendría que habértelo preguntado, que idiota soy...

–Bah no te preocupes, sí ya lo tengo casi superado. –dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa seductora. _Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso Remus Lupin._

–Aunque claro, ahora estás soltero... –dijo la chica mientras le dirigía una sonrisa pícara y se juntaba más a su cuerpo mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura. (N.A. Es la típica versión de Sirius en femenino xDD)

–Jajaja, pero menos contacto físico ehhh. –le advirtió él divertido.

–Jajaja, no me quieres. –dijo ella haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Adoptando la tipíca versión de niña pequeña enfadada. 

–Claro que te quiero. –dijo Remus con una voz tan dulce que sólo él podía poner, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

–Sí, ya, pero no me dejas meterte mano, ¿no? –dijo Estephanie todavía con actitud de niña pequeña, aunque estaba divirtiéndose, y la sonrisa que empezaba a asomar pos sus labios desmentía cualquier farsa de enfado que intentase aparentar.

–Tal vez otro día...

–Vale, vale. Pero recuerda que tú lo has dicho. –murmuró ella alegre mientras se levantaba–. En fin, me voy a ver si las dormilonas de mis compañeras ya se han levantado. Sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites, ¿verdad?

–Que sí pesada, vete ya... –la empujó él.

–¿Conque me echa usted, Remus Lupin? Esta se la pienso devolver. –dijo ella mientras se iba.

–Cuando quieras. –le gritó él. La chica sólo se dio la vuelta y sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

__

Esta Estephanie... Estephanie Shelley era una Ravenclaw de su misma edad. Era muy inteligente por lo que ellos dos siempre sostenían fascinantes conversaciones que para el resto, exceptuando a Lily y a Elysia, eran aburridas. La conoció el primer día en Hogwarts, en el expreso y aunque quedaron en casas diferentes siempre habían mantenido una fuerte amistad. Ella le contaba todo al igual que él, bueno Remus le había contado casi todo, ese casi era su licantropía.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el trabajo que había hecho, pensando que levantarse a las 7 para sólo dos líneas no era una perspectiva muy satisfactoria que digamos. Decidió recoger sus cosas y encaminarse al gran comedor cuando sus tripas reclamaron una falta de desayuno.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

–¡Hey Moony, aquí! –gritó Sirius nada más verle entrar al gran comedor.

Remus se dirigió a la parte de la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban sus compañeros desayunando. Se sentó en el sitio libre que había entre James y Graüben. Entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos chicas.

–¿Dónde están Lily y Elysia? –preguntó Remus.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Sirus extrañado. Él no conocía a ninguna chica llamada así.

–Elysia Acquaroli –le aclaró Remus–. Va a nuestro curso y es de nuestra misma casa, ¿te acuerdas? –dijo Remus como si le hablase a un niño pequeño.

–Ah, la murciélago dices. Ni idea de donde está. La verdad tampoco me importa.

–Ni a mí –dijo James, luego puso un rostro más divertido–. Pero parece que a Moony, sí...

–Oh callénse, no sean desagradables. –le defendió Graüben–. Además, no sé que tiene en contra de ella, es muy buena chica.

–Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. –dijo Black malhumorado–. Pero es un tostón. 

–No te preocupes Remus, las deje en un "interesantisimo" debate sobre un libro que estaba leyendo Elysia y que por lo visto también ha leído Lily. –dijo la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lupin y le dirigía una mirada asesina a Sirius por su último comentario–. Y como no me apetecía participar en esa "fascinante" conversación decidí bajarme con los chicos y dejarlas a ellas arriba.

–Oh..., bien. –contestó Remus mientras se servía unas gachas.

Lupin se dedicó a su desayuno pero no puedo evitar fijarse en como las chicas, sobretodo las de la mesa de Ravenclaw, se le quedaban mirando de una forma extraña, no como la de siempre... _Que raro_, pensó. _Bah, tampoco tiene mucha importancia..._

–¿Eh Moony te vienes a incordiar un poco a Snivellus? Tenemos preparada una broma perfecta para él. –preguntó Sirius.

–No, yo paso. Voy a subir a la torre de Gryffindor, tengo que hablar con Lily. –contestó Remus.

–Como quieras. –dijo James. _¿Qué me está pasando?_ _Tan sólo van a hablar, a mí no me importa, ¿o sí? ¡Claro que no! _En ese momento resonó en su cabeza lo que le dijo su amigo la noche anterior, pero decidió no darle importancia. ¿Que más le daba a él? La pelirroja podía hacer con Remus todo lo quisiese, por él como si la quería tirar–. Nos vemos luego entonces.

–Por supuesto, hasta luego.

–Adiós. –dijeron Sirius y Peter.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Remus y Lily estaban paseando por los jardines del castillo. Remus no había querido salir fuera, pero tras la insistencia de Lily y después de pensar que estando dentro sería muy sospechoso decidió que tampoco le iría mal tomar el aire. Dieron una vuelta y se sentaron cerca de unos arbustos que los cubrían de la mirada de curiosos. Hoy, el día, había mejorado mucho en comparación con el día anterior. El sol había estado acompañándolos desde que salió y, la verdad, se agradecía.

–¿Quién crees que pudo habérselo dicho a Christine? –preguntó Remus refiriéndose a que él era un hombre-lobo.

–La verdad no tengo ni idea. –admitió Lily–. Tal vez... ¿crees que Snape podría...?

–También lo he pensado. Pero no creo. Dumbledore le advirtió que le echaría si lo decía. No creo que se arriesgue sólo para ver como Christine me deja.

–Supongo, pero es muy raro, ¿no crees?

–Sí... pero bueno hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué tal con...?

–Mal Remus, a veces no lo soporto. Es tan engreído, con aires de superioridad, despeino mi pelo porque creo que se ve mejor si tiene el aspecto de acabar de bajarme de la escoba... Arggg!

Remus emitió una sonora carcajada. –Pero tú sabes que él es...

–¿Arrogante...?

–Iba a decir especial.

–Oh... pero no importa. Es que casi no tengo casi relación con él. No es como tú. Además creo estar empezando a sentir algo por otra persona. –dijo Lily mientras enrojecía ligeramente.

–¿En serio? –dijo Remus sin percatarse del rubor que había en las mejillas de la chica y el como ella se iba acercando lenta pero disimuladamente.

Remus no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que pasó. Lily se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro y sin previo aviso lo besó, fue un beso muy corto, pero suficiente para alguien que sólo vio el momento en que se unían sus labios, sin molestarse en averiguar que vendría después. James Potter se alejó de los arbustos maldiciendo la amistad...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

__

Olaaa! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ^.^ Tampoco he tardado mucho en actualizar, no? (la verdad ya lo tenía escrito desde hace unos días, concretamente desde el lunes, pero no quería subirlo aún, y ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo, pero igual hago algunas pequeñas variaciones, depende de los reviews...) Pofi no me matéis por dejar el chapter aquí, pero que más da...? Tampoco es un momento tan importante, o interesante, no? Y no os podréis quejar, este capítulo es más largo (un poquito sí ehhh).

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review y así poder darme su opinión, que la verdad es muy importante para mí, y a los que no lo hicieron... sus razones tendrán. 

Ahora paso a contestarlos (parte que debo admitir que me encantaaaaaa ^^):

****

–Hermionita:_ Olaaa!!! Me alegro de que mi fic te parezca interesante. Tú no te preocupes que yo lo continuo (siempre y cuando reciba muchos reviews y no me gane la vagancia...). Que le dijo Remus a James? Pues mira le dijo... SORRY! I CAN'T! Jeje, aún no te lo puedo decir, tal vez en el próximo capítulo... quien sabe? No quiero adelantar nada! Bueno si quieres me mandas un review y me lo recuerdas, y si MUCHA gente me lo pide igual si lo pongo el próximo jeje :P (no soy tonta ni nada, eh?) Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado y quiero seguir viendo tus reviews!_

–**Isa:**_ que tu quieres consolar a "Remusin" (ya viste de donde me vino la inspiración en el fic jeje)?? Pues yo también quiero y pa algo soy la autora, asi ke a la cola! Jejeje Bueno, otra que me pregunta lo mismo! Sobre lo de que le dijo Remus a James te digo lo mismo que a Hermionita, eso es TOP SECRET (bueno a ella no le he dicho eso... ¬¬) Si tienes MUCHA curiosidad ya sabes lo que hay que hacer: mandar un review para que lo ponga en el próximo capítulo jejeje. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo. _

–**Barbi_black:**_ Olaaa wapisimaaaaa! Conque a ti te gustan mucho mis historias? Pues ya sabes que es recíproco! ;) Sabes, mis personajes favoritos también son Remus y Sirius, James no tanto pero bueno... Los otros dos, es que me encantan!!!! ^.^ (ya me emociono yo...) Oye que me estoy sonrojando por eso de: "me mola tu forma de escribir" psss yo ke en lenguaje voy tirando... jejejje (bueno vale, saque sobresaliente...) Ey no te me pongas a llorar por lo de Remsie eh, porfavor melodramas no jejeje. Como habrás podido comprobar hay cierta pelirroja impulsiva que ha hecho "el ritual de intercambio de saliva" jejeje bueno mentira, porque el beso ha sido superficial digamos (algo como un pico, pero eso James no lo sabes xDD). Ya ves que el pobre se ha ido "bastante" malhumorado... En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo (con un acto impulsado por ti jejeje) y tú a cambio vas a escribir mucho eh! Un capítulo para cada historia jejeje (mira que soy chantajista... :P) Y a dejar un review! (si puede ser claro, sino... bueno ya veremos xDD) P.D. A ke venia lo del alzeymer?? :S_

–**Elanta**_: Olaaa, muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic! Con que un lobito de peluche?? Yo me sé de una que para su cumpleaños me pidió un Remus de juguete jejeje (como de verdad no puede ser...) aunque me da que le comprare el lobo de peluche que eso si fijo que lo encuentro jeje (ves ya me estoy yendo del tema...). Eso de que tiene buena pinta... Gracias ^^ La verdad este fic si me gusta como está quedando, porque el otro que tengo... (no commment). La broma va a tardar un poquillo en llegar, pero no te preocupes porque SEGURO la pondré, pero más adelante... Así hay más ganas, no? ARRIBA LA VENGANZA!! (ke ya me emociono...) espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo. Y tú a seguir pronto con tu fic! ;)_

–**Dadaiiro:**_ Olaaa me alegro que te guste mi fic! En serio piensas que soy buena escritora? Guau! Pero si comparada contigo yo soy una inmunda aficionada de nada! Tus fics son realmente buenos, yo solo he leido los de _Re-Infancia_ y _Condición Joven_ y están realmente genial, me encantan. La verdad pobre Moony... hasta me dio pena escribirlo... pero era necesario..., la novia era MUUUUUUY tonta (está claro, si lo deja solo por ser licántropo) Pero bueno ya encontrará a alguien mejor ;) Lamento decir que lo que le dijo Remsie a James se sabrá "tal vez" en el próximo capítulo, (si quieres saberlo a mandar review y me lo pides jejeje, que chantajista soy...). Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes!! Por cierto yo no acostumbro a tardar "mucho" en actualizar, sobretodo porque la inspiración me viene cuando tengo exámenes (si es que mira si es rara la pobre...xDD) y eso viene a ser casi todas las semanas! ;) Besos y a ver si es verdad que tú actualizas pronto..._

Bueno con motivo a vuestras súplicas os digo que lo le dijo Remus al oído a James SÍ tiene que ver con Lily (no lo sabíais, verdad? jejejeje, ke cruel soy... me encanta! Eske tuve una buena maestra... *mirando disimulada e inocentemente a Amanda* jejeje)

****

08/01/04

Annita69 Lupin-Black

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

VISCA CATALUNYA


	3. CAP3 Algo más que un susto

__

Autora: **Annita69 Lupin-Black**

__

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos. El nombre del personaje Graüben Lidenbrock (ya que la apariencia y la actitud es de mi propia invención) le pertenece a Julio Verne. Todo lo demás que no reconozcáis supongo que será mío, así que os pido que si queréis utilizar alguno de mis personajes o cualquier cosa me lo comuniquéis. 

Dedicatoria: Muchisimas gracias por perder un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo este fic. Como siempre dedicado a Amanda Beicker por ayudarme y enseñarme de este pequeño mundo que es FanFiction, también a Barbi_black que me insiste CONSTANTEMENTE para que escriba jejeje y a todos los que estéis leyendo, pues es para vosotros, mis lectores, por los que yo escribo. 

Y sin más dilatación, por amor al arte y a los reviews:

****

MÁS ALLÁ DE LA BESTIA

****

ALGO MÁS QUE UN SUSTO

Remus se separó al instante de ese corto beso que tan sólo había durando unos instantes. Cuando ella había intentado abrir la boca para profundizar el beso él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sobretodo con quien. 

Se quedó observando el rostro de su amiga pelirroja por unos momentos. Su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, y lo que en un principio había sido un leve rubor en sus mejillas había pasado a convertirse en un color nada envidiable al de su propio pelo. La chica seguía mirando al suelo sin saber muy bien que decir.

–Yo... lo siento muchísimo, no debí hacer eso... –dijo Lily mientras todo su rostro adquiría un color rojo muy intenso.

–No te preocupes, no voy a odiarte por eso. –dijo Remus aparentando una calma que, en el fondo, no sentía.

–Gracias Remus, yo... 

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó él con curiosidad.

–Pues... no lo sé. Pero estabas aquí y bueno... a ti te ha dejado Christine y a mí, bueno ya sabes, "ese" no me hace caso y... –dijo ella muy apenada.

–¿Y que has sentido Lily?

–¿La verdad? –preguntó ella. El licántropo sólo asintió–. Sinceramente nada...

–¡Hombre gracias! –dijo él mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y se llevaba la mano al pecho fingiendo estar ofendido.

–No es para que te ofendas, si besas muy bien. –dijo Lily mientras se ruborizaba y él le dirigía un tímida sonrisa–. Es sólo que... cuando te he besado, pensaba en él. –admitió sin saber cual sería la reacción de su joven amigo. Cerró los ojos para no ver el sermón que se le vendría encima, y al no oírlo volvió a abrirlos, para encontrarse con un Remus sonriente que se dirigía a abrazarla.

–No te preocupes Lils, él acabará viendo la dulce y maravillosa persona que eres. Y se maldecirá por no haberlo visto antes. ¿Qué visto? ¡Reconocido digo! Porque en el fondo estoy seguro que te quiere y ya vemos todos que eres encantadora. –dijo Remus intentando animarla, pero ella sólo sonrió tristemente y asintió con la cabeza.

Remus observó a su amiga, fijándose en cada uno de sus detalles y sus cualidades. Era una hermosa chica con el pelo pelirrojo bastante largo y rizado, que le caía sin control sobre los hombros y más abajo. Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, cuyo brillo no pasaba inadvertido. Era algo bajita, pero no por eso su cuerpo dejaba de ser atrayente, además de que tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Pero sobretodo, lo que le gustaba de su amiga, era su personalidad. Era muy dulce al igual que él y sabía imponerse, eso sí, perdiendo los nervios, algo que él siempre conservaba exceptuando situaciones extremas. Era muy inteligente por lo que ellos dos siempre sostenían animadas conversaciones sobre algún tema actual ya fuesen pociones, hechizos o cualquier otra materia. Era muy simpática ya aunque respetaba las reglas siempre acaba uniéndose a ellos en sus bromas y pasando divertidos ratos.

Cualquier chico se podía haber enamorado de Lily, incluido él. Por eso había estado a punto de permitir a la chica profundizar el beso pero pensó que no habría estado bien. Después de todo él sólo veía a la pelirroja como a una amiga y no quería perder esa amistad que los había unidos durante estos años.

Habían salido de entre los arbustos secretos, aunque ahora ya no tan secretos pues cierto capitán de Gryffindor lo había descubierto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y se dirigieron cerca del campo de Quidditch donde el equipo de su casa volvía del entrenamiento con cara de muy pocos amigos. Remus visualizó a Sirius entre McFarton y Jones, cosa que no era fácil pues lo dos últimos le tapaban por todos los lados consecuencia de sus voluminosos cuerpos, y lo llamó antes de que se fuera sin ni siquiera verle. El moreno se dio la vuelta cuando oyó la voz de su amigo gritar su nombre.

–¿Qué pasa Remus? –preguntó Black malhumorado.

–Eso debería preguntarlo yo Padfoot. –contestó el tajante–. ¿Por qué lleváis esas caras todo el equipo? ¿Y dónde esta James?

–Él es el causante de "nuestras caras" Moony. –dijo Sirius como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo–. A ver, –añadió viendo la cara confusa de sus amigos– estábamos en pleno entrenamiento, ya no faltaba mucho para que terminase. Entonces la quaffle fue a parar cerca de esos arbustos. –dijo señalando el sitio donde ellos habían estado hacía unos minutos–. Y cuando volvió de recogerla llevaba un cabreo impresionante y Merlín sabrá porqué. Total que nos dijo que él pasaba del puto entreno y que si queríamos que siguiésemos sin él. ¿Enténdeis algo?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Remus y Lily se habían quedado de pronto de un color blanquísimo, nadie envidiable al de Nick-casi-decapitado. Sus rostros habían pasado de la confusión y la preocupación al temor. Lily ya daba perdidas sus esperanzas con James, pues aún cuando él hubiese sentido algo por ella, ahora, pensando que ella estaba con Reus seguro que no al vería de otra manera, y seguro que estaba enfadado porque Remus no le había dicho nada.

Por otro lado, Remus también estaba atemorizado, pero su preocupación no era precisamente el no ser correspondido por su amigo. James los habría visto besarse, estaba seguro. Si ayer el muchacho estaba enfadado por lo que podrían haber hecho, ¿como estaría al haberlo visto? Pensará que lo de ayer eran todo mentiras y él no dijo ni una! En esos momentos seis únicas palabras cruzaron su mente: _En que líos me mete Lily._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Durante la comida todo estuvo muy silencioso. James ni se presentó lo que tenía muy preocupados a sus amigos. Remus y Lily intercambiaban continuamente miradas asustadas y Sirius no se daba cuenta de ellas, y si lo hacía parecía ignorarlas increíblemente bien. 

El animago comía en silencio mientras un emocionado Peter le contaba las fabulosas proezas de una nueva escoba que había salido en el mercado, él solo asentía en silencio sin saber que le estaba comentando su pequeño amigo. Era la primera vez que no prestaba atención en una conversación sobre Quidditch.

Graüben y Elysia conversaban animadamente sobre la poca dificultad del trabajo que les había puesto el maestro de pociones, el profesor Rickman, sin estar al tanto de los problemas que sufrían sus amigos.

Después de comer decidieron ir a la torre de Gryffindor para adelantar algo de la tarea que tenían, así ni irían con prisas en el último. A sirius le importaban un bledo los deberes, él sólo quería ver como estaba James y así lo dijo. 

Nada más salir por la puerta del gran comedor, una chica llamó la atención de Remus y él se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella llamándole. Sus amigos Gryffindor le esperarían en la torre.

–Hola, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó de forma amable a la pequena Ravenclaw. La chica debería tener un par de años menos que él y había averiguado que pertenecía a la casa de las águilas por el escudo en su capa.

–Em... yo... bueno verás... –dijo la muchacha ruborizándose en extremo. 

–A ver, primero, ¿cómo te llamas?

–Isabelle, Isabelle Kingsaw.

–Bueno Kingsaw que es lo que...

–Por favor llámame Isabelle –le interrumpió ella más roja aún.

–De acuerdo Isabelle, ¿qué pasa? Tengo que pedirte que te apresures por favor, tengo muchísima prisa. –dijo consultando su reloj mientras pensaba que no sería bueno perderse cualquier cosa que dijese James.

–Claro, por supuesto... yo... he oído que ya no estas saliendo con Christine y me preguntaba si era cierto... –dijo muy tímida.

–No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso. –dijo con un tono de voz más duro–. Pero si tanto te interesa saberlo te confirmo los rumores. Ella y yo lo hemos dejado, para siempre. –su voz había ido disminuyendo a medida que lo iba diciendo. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo aún le dolía mucho.

–Yo... no era mi intención molestarte. –se disculpó la ravenclaw–. Era sólo que... si ya no estas con ella... tal vez... no sé... querrías salir conmigo? –preguntó inocentemente mientras apretaba los puños de sus mangas en un acto inconsciente de nerviosismo.

–Ohh... –fue lo único que pudo murmurar el licántropo.

Se había quedado atontado, alucinado. Era increíble. No hacía ni 24 horas que Christine había cortado con él y una chica de 14 años, de una cosa que no era la suya, y que no conocía de nada le estaba pidiendo que fuese su novio! Era totalmente irreal e incomprensible! Pero si él que era un delgaducho, poca cosa, sólo bueno para los estudios, o eso era lo que él pensaba, como era posible aquello? Decididamente él no entendía nada del mundo, sobretodo las chicas.

–Es que verás... –no sabía muy bien que decirle–. Aún no creo que pueda volver a salir con una chica, tal vez mas en adelante.

–De acuerdo. –asintió ella resignada–. Debería haberlo supuesto, como te ibas a fijar TÚ en alguien como YO, en que estaría pensando...

–No, no digas eso. Es sólo que no creo estar preparado para salir con otra persona de momento. Lo entiendes? –ella asintió en silencio–. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, será nuestro secreto, sí? –ella sonrió para indicarle que estaba d acuerdo, y algo más feliz pudiendo compartir un secreto con el que hombre que soñaba todas las noches. –Bueno me tengo que ir lo siento. Adios.

–Adios, Remus... –susurró la ravenclaw mientras veía alejarse a toda prisa a su estimado gryffindor pos las escaleras.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remus llegó a la entrada de la sala común jadeando a causa del ejercicio que había hecho por llegar lo antes posible. Se podría decir que había corrido por medio castillo, pues e gran comedor se encontraba en el segundo piso y la torre de Gryffindor era la más alta en todo Hogwarts. Estaba sudando y con una voz entrecortada le susurró la contraseña a la Dama Gorda.

Cuando entró se encontró con que la sala estaba vacía, exceptuando a Elysia, que seguía leyendo el mismo libro que esta mañana. Aparte de ella no había un alma y decididamente eso no le gustó nada.

–Hola Remus. –saludó ella levantando los ojos de su lectura.

–Hola Elysia, por qué tan sola? –preguntó Remus desinteresadamente.

–Yo siempre estoy sola, parece que no lo sepas. –aclaró ella–. Pero además que prefiero estar sola, pues Potter no ha salido en todo el rato de su habitación, algo que en verdad para mí es genial, Black bajó hecho una furia después de hablar con él y le gritó no sé qué a Lily por lo que ella se fue llorando a nuestra habitación y dijo que quería estar sola. Luego Black se fue diciendo algo de que tenías que darle muchas explicaciones y Graüben lo siguió para así poder calmarlo. Algo que me parece imposbile, Black siempre muestra un carácter tan infantil!

Remus se quedó atónito. Lily llorando? James sin hacer ruido en la sala común? Sirius queriéndole matar? Graüben yendo detrás de Sirius? El mundo se había vuelto loco y nadie le había avisado? Decidió que sería mejor subir a hablar con James antes de que viniera su amigo moreno y perdiera los papeles.

Se despidió de Elysia y subió las escaleras. Se paró enfrente de la habitación con el letrero: _Chicos 6º curso_ y suspiró hondo mientras tomaba el pomo y lo giraba lentamente, sin saber muy bien que encontraría dentro.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

James había abandonado el entrenamiento sin haber dado una razón suficiente y por eso podría dejar de ser capitán, un puesto que había conseguido a base de esfuerzo y mucho entusiasmo con el equipo. No había pensando en ello, aunque más bien no había pensando en nada después de ver lo que vio. 

Remus y Lily besándose. No sabía porqué le importaba tanto todo aquello. Pero le dolía que Remus le hubiese mentido el día anterior. _Seguro qué es eso?_ Se preguntó asimismo. _Por supuesto, que otra cosa iba a ser sino?_ Y la verdad que a Remus parecía haberle afectado muy poco lo de Christine si ya se iba besando con otras, y eso si era cierto que ella le había dejado por ser licántropo. Tal vez él la dejo para irse con Lily... Pero que estás pensando James? Remus es tu amigo le conoces! Él no haría algo así. Aunque después de haberle visto con la pelirroja no estaba tan seguro de conocer a su amigo, a los amigos no se les mentían! 

Entonces fue cuando resonaron en la cabeza del buscador esas frases que tanto le habían hecho pensar: _Deberías darte cuenta de lo que sientes u otro lo hará antes. _Había estado dándole muchas vueltas al tema y por un momento llegó a pensar que... que Remus le había insunuado que a él, James Potter, el chico dorado de Hogwarts, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, el merodeador más bromista junto con Black, le gustaba la sabel-lo-todo Evans? Absurdo!

Aunque ahora todo parecía estar clarísimo en su cabeza. _Deberías darte cuenta de lo que sientes u otro lo hará antes. _Remus le estaba dicinedo que iría a por Lily y él no lo captó, sería estúpido!

Había estado pensado sobre las posibles causas para que ver a esos dos besándose y decidió no bajar a comer, ya que no tenía hambre. O al menos esa era la excusa que él querría pensar aunque su estómago no parase de rugir. Muy en el fondo, y no se lo admitía ni asimismo, le dolía bajar y ver a sus "amigos" como seguramente se estarían dirigiendo miradas amorosas todo el rato. Simplemente no lo soportaría.

Pensó en la pelirroja, que hace desde hace un año se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, tal vez no tuviese tanta confianza con él como con Remus, aunque claro, ahora veía el porqué de eso. A ella le gustaba él. Como podía haber estado tan ciego? [N.A. El pobre se está montando unas películas dignas de Steven Spilbierg (o como se escriba)]

Prefirió dejar de darle vueltas al tema y acostarse en su cama. Sirius había venido hace poco y le había explicado lo sucedido. No entendió mucho del porqué de su enojo con respecto a Lily, pero si por Remus. Les estaba ocultando algo a ELLOS! Sus amigos! Black había salido de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado y James se volvió a quedar solo. Observando el interesante techo de su dormitorio.

Cuando se disponía a echarse una pequeña siesta oyó como alguien abría la puerta y encontró a la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos: Remus Lupin

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remus entró silenciosamente y se dirigió a la cama de su amigo, el cual no apartó la vista del techo para mirarle. Había que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, o más bien los actos de su amiga pelirroja.

Cuando llegó a los pues de la cama de su amigo lo observó detenidamente. Jmaes seguía sin apartar la vista del techo, el cual le parecía inmensamente interesante, y no parecía dispuesto a dejar de ignorarlo.

–James... –intentó llamarle el licántropo. Pero fue inútil, el otro siguió ignorándole, como si nadie hubiese perturbado el silencio que lo había estado acompañando gran parte del día.

Lupin, al ver que el buscador no le hacía caso, decidió ser más práctico y sacudir a su amigo. Esta vez si que reaccionó.

–Quieres estarte quieto Remus! –gritó James.

–No me estaré quieto hasta que hablemos.

–No veo de que tenemos que hablar. –contestó James fríamente.

–Si que lo sabes. Mira James, entre Lily y yo... –empezó a explicar Remus.

–No te he pedido explicaciones. –Le cortó Potter–. Y tampoco las quiero. Tú puedes hacer cn ella lo que te de la gana. Ella es bonita, verdad? Supongo que ya te habrás fijado. Pero si tu intención era tirártela te aconsejo que la lleves a otro sitio, un rosal tapado por tres arbustos no es el sitio más adecuado. 

Remus se quedó boquiabierto con las palabras de su joven amigo. No esperaba esa reacción pro su aprte. En fin, sabía que no iba a reaccioanr muy bien, pero, ahora le estaba aconsejando donde poseer relaicones con la chica que él creía que supuestamente quería?

Por otro lado, James se estaba desbordando por dentro. Sabía que las palabras a Remus le herirían su orgullo de hombre pero anda más. En cambio, a él, sus propias palabras lo estaban machancando, pues ahora miles de imágenes de sus "amigos" asaban rápidamente por su cabeza. Y no pudo evitar enfurecerse al pensar que tal vez si era cierto lo que había dicho. Tal vez Remus si quería...

–James... –lo llamó Remus, medioadivinando los pensamientos de su amigo–. No es lo que estás pensando.

–Oh perdone gran Remus, no me acordaba que ahora también sabías leer mentes. Discúlpame! 

–Te estás comportando como un auténtico crío.

–Genial, ahora soy un crío, no? Bien, bien... Mejor que ser un cabrón!

–No te pases. –le advirtió Remus furioso.

–Mira yo hago lo que... –pero se paró en mitad de la frase con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

James apoyó de golpe la cabeza en la pared, mientras hacía un gran ruido. Remus temía que se hubiera roto la cabeza pues el estruendo había sido tremendo. El cuerpo de James se fue deslizando por la pared hasta que terminó en el suelo y ahí se desplomó pro completo. Todo había pasado en milésimas de segundos y el licántropo no había reaccionado, pero al fin se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

–James! James! Que te ocurre? Contéstame! –Remus gritaba desesperado mientras le daba la vuelta al cuerpo de su amigo, pues había caído bocabajo y ahora no parecía responder. Estaba como profundamente dormido. A Remus le entró el pánico. Tenía que bajar a por ayuda, pero tampoco quería dejarlo allí sólo. Entonces se le ocurrió.

–Instrumentus sonorus! –gritó con su varita en la mano.

Acto seguido empezó a resonar por toda la habitación una orquesta sinfónica. A los pocos segundos una gran multitud subió desde la sala común a casa del escándalo, peros e quedaron parados al ver la situación: James tirada en el suelo sin reaccionar.

Uno de los que se encontraban entre esa multitud era Sirius, que cogió el cuerpo de su amigo con la ayuda de Renus, olvidándose de los problemas que había pensando en discutir con él hacía sólo unos momentos antes. Mientras lo llevaban Sirius le hablaba a James.

–Tranquilo Prongs, te pondrás bien ya lo verás, y volveremos a volar juntos, si? –dijo Black con la esperanza de que le contestase.

Pero al respuesta no llegó. James seguía siendo transportado como si de un muerto se tratase y lo hubiesen creído muerto sino fuera por su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Además que de su boca salía un hilo de sangre que acompañaba su mirada de dolor y sobretodo de miedo. El chico dorado estaba en un coma.

****

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

__

Siento muchisimo el enorme retraso pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo y tampoco se puede decir que ahora lo tenga. 

Al igual siempre, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review y así poder darme su opinión, que la verdad es muy importante para mí, y a los que no lo hicieron... sus razones tendrán.

Y ahora paso a contestarlo (mi parte favorita ^^):

–**Dadaiiro:** _Igual queda un poco mal decirlo, pero no me importa: TE QUIEROOOOOOOOO (sin pensar mal jejeje) Que si me gustan los reviews largos??? Me encantan! Y tu review te juro que me alegro el día, fue lo mejor que tuve! Es que... buf, ese día mi ex-mejor amiga se metió con mi mejor amigo (que casualemtne es su ex) y se pasó mucho con él, y pues yo me cabreé mucho con ella (tengo unas terribles ganas de asesinarla) porque es que yo a él lo quiero como a un hermano (y que estoy haciendo yo contando mi vida?? CENTRÉMONOS!) Bueno sobretodo agradecerte tu review que se me ha olvidado darte las gracias entre decirte que te quiero y contarte m vida jejejje, me lo voy a guardar de recuerdo jeje Y voy a responder a algunas de tus cuestiones jejej. Aver... por donde empiezo? Bueno lógicamente por el principio del review (obvio, no? ¬¬*) Mira la chica de ravenclaw, Christine es una tonta, es una de esas grandes gilipollas (y perdón por la palabra) que hay en el mundo. Cada persona tiene sus lados buenos y sus malos, el d Remsie es ser licántropo, que no lo acepta? Mejor para nosotras! Así lo tenemos enterito pa nosotras solitas....Graüben si sabe de su condición pues es la mejor amiga de Lily y la "protegida" de James, es decir, es una más del grupo. Elysia es un personaje algo especial, sabes? No voy a decirte mucho de ella, pues eso se irá viendo a través del fic. Lo de la niñas ravenclaw... aquí se ve un poco el porqué pero su pongo que se verá con más claridad en el próximo capítulo, , tranquila que no soy tan cruel de hacer eso con Christine, ella inocente y que la han dejado??? Si hombre, eso no lo haré nunca!! tengo otra cosa en mente para ella muajajajjajaja (risa diabólica xDDD). Ya has visto como el conflicto de Remus y Lily ha terminado allí, de momento. jejjejeje Ya veremos que pasa. Y James es un celoso, aquí las cosas como son jejeje. (pero claro tiene que estarlo, no? Ya que tienen que engendrar al "pequeño" harry) Que es verdad lo que tu dices ya no es tan pequeño y ya ves tú, en la tercera peli sale hecho un bombón el Daniel Radcliffe, el chaval tiene mi edad, bueno yo soy un par de meses mayor, en fin... Me gusta que me digas que escribo bien, eso me sube el autoestima jejeje, pero yo seguiré siendo humilde jejeje A ver ahora, el tema de mi dirección. Te explico FanFiction está LOCO. Me he dado cuenta de que cuando pongo mi dirección (y no es porque me equivoque, como pense la primera vez) me borra los números finales . Voy a intentar ponerlo aquí y vamos a rezar para que salga (evidentemente yo le rezo al Dios Sirius :P) tu_ annita_ 666 @hotmail .com (bueno pues es así sin espacios). En fin creo que lo dejo ya, que esto ha quedado muy largo jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!_

–**Karen Lupin:** _Holaaaaa, muchísimas gracias por tu review! A ti? Gustarte Remus? Que me dices! No me lo creo, imposible! Jejeje pues mira chica, después de esa descripción tope guapa que hiciste de él, creo yo que un poquito si se te nota jejeje. Me alegro de que tenga por ahí perdida una lectora incondicional jejeje aunque claro no sé yo si cumplo los requisitos. 1. No hacer sufrir mucho a Remus (bueno hay que entender que la vida no es un camino de rosas) y 2.Actualizar pronto (ese tema mejor no lo discutimos jejejej) Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!_

–**Amanda Beicker x2**: _Ahora te estarás preguntando a que viene ahí ese estúpido dos, no? Vale, tranquila no estás enamorada de él (típica parida, amanda x 2 dejémoslo) Pero como me dejaste 2 reviews, haciendo muestras de tu título de buena persona a la que he dedicado el fic jejeje pues para que la gente vea tu buena personalidad jejeje Y no me llames gamberrra ehh yo solo analizo los hechos jajaja, tú no dejas review, pues yo digo que no dejas jajaja (ahora afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, o más bien de los actos que no haces jajaja) Mira, no voy a entrar en los detalles esos de lo rápido que actualizas y que contestas a mis preguntas... Bunea persona... tal vez un poco lo eres y amableeee y tanto, aún recuerdo ese e-mail que me mandaste (lo recuerdo y lo tengo, a ver que pasa!) Te das cuenta de lo rápido que estoy creciendo? Tienes razón parece que fue ayer que fui en busca de tu ayuda... maestra... Y ahora te explico, la elysia... pobre chica... porque te cae mal? Mira ella tiene lo suyo, su vida, muchos secretos, ambiciones, tiene una puta meta en la vida (que no voy a decirte cual es) y lo de que te da mal rollo, bueno... tu sabrás :P Yo no voy a decirte nada... A ti también te cae bien la versión femenia de Sirius, eh? Bueno esa chavala la he hecho un poco a mi personalidad jajaja tipíca loca de remate pero muy buena chavala, y muy amiga de sus amigos. Has visto que Lily es una impulsiva de narices, eh? jajaja es que claro, tener a Remus ahi al lado pues... tentación, tentación! jejej Yo también lo hubiera hecho. No te enfades mucho con ella, por algo que TÚ también habrías hecho...Pero bueno ya veremos que pasa con ese par... y lo del otro fic... pues... mira por alguna carpeta está jajaja. Besos y cuídate, y muchas gracias por el review! Y espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo!_

****

–Amni: _Gracias por el review! En serio que te gustó tanto? Bueno no sé, yo hago lo que puedo... jejeje Ey mola que mi fic sea d los pocos o ahora muchos no sé, que lees de HP y me alegro muchisimo de que te inspire! Me siento como... no sé, emcionada? MOLA! :P Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, no es nada del otro mundo pero bueno... Eres de la orden Sirusana tu también? Entonces eres como mi prima! ajjaja (yo y mis apridas, nah dejalo...) Què tu també ets de Catalunya? I no m'escrius en català? Per què el parlaràs, no? Bueno jo vaig estar vivint fora de Catalunya 6 anys i encara em costa un mica escriure'l pero bueno, jo ho intento! jejee Doncs noia, em pots escriure els reviews (que espero que em segueixes deixant... jeje) en català, castellà o en anglès jejeje com tu vulguis! Espero que també t'agradi aquest capítul!_

****

–Hermionita: _Holaaaaa! Yo estoy muy bien, espero que tu también, y gracias por dejarme review! Bueno la verdad que muy inspirada no estoy jejeje, pero se hace lo que se puede... Por ejemplo el final de este capítulo se me ha ocurrido así de repente, como por arte de magia jejejej De veras que em alegro que pienses que voy mejorando, pues ese es el propósito de seguir escribiendo (aparte claro, de gastar algo de mi tiempo en esta fabulosa afición y entretener algo a aquellos que me leen). Tus reviews me encantan, porque son muy buenas críticas, has pensado en dedicarte a ellos? jjejeej no en serio, me alegro que pienses que hago bien describiendo todas las relaciones de Remus con otra gente, no sólo con los merodeadores. Pero bueno, el fic está centrado en él y su gente y eso no implica sólo a los marauders, no? La chica versión-femenina-de-Sirius (ya se ha quedado con ese apodo jeje) bueno ella saldrá un poco en el fic, pero no es un personaje crucial para al historia, pero bueno ya veremos si la pongo más o no... El conflicto ya ves como está... No sé si decirte que no ha hecho nada más que empezar... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también!_

–**Isa: **_Wenassss!_ _Gracias por el review! Que te gustó? Te encató? Seguro? No me lo digas por decir eh1 Bueno, bueno espero que sigas pensando eso después de leer este capítulo. Y chica me da a mí, que si que tendrás que hacer cola y te aseguro que hay muchas pues de entrada, primero stoy yo! jajajaj Aunque claro, yo estoy en la cola de Remus, de Sirius, de Sev... bueno... mejor paramos, si? Demasiado suspenso para tí? Y que hay de este capítulo? Podrás soportar casi un mes más? jajaja Empieza la prueba... xDD Espero que te guste!_

****

–Barbi_black: _Ey hola wapisimaaaaa! Muchas gracias por tu review! Aver por favor, no me adules tantooo! Es que en serio lo leo y me quedo flipando jajaja. Mis fics no son tan buenos por dios! Pero bueno, si a ti te gustan, con eso me contento jejej Debo decirte que tu reacción respecto a la chavala esa es muy compartida. Casi todo el mundo me ha dicho lo mismo. en serio al final voy a proponer una encuesta, queréis que la mate? la queme? la torture? jejeje Mejor no doy ideas... En fin Remus se merece algo mejor y en eso estamos todas de acuerdo, que tal yo? jejeje (si vengaaaa jajja). Veo que aparte de la gilipollas el resto de chavalas te caen bien eh? Mira, no pidas tantoooooo jajaja, Remus quedará con quien solo YO sé jejejje. Pero te digo que no todo el mundo es quien parece... (voz de suspense jejeje) Cuando he leido el review eso de a la yugular jajaja como me he reido no sé, una voz sonaba en mi cabeza: a la yugular, a la yugular! jajaja (donde habré visto yo eso antes? bah da igual...) Te digo que Lily es una persona algo compleja, ya veremos que pasa con sus sentimientos. El porqué se ha cortado tu review es un misterio que no creo que llegue a resolver pero bueno, me has dejado un review y yo super feliz jejejej. Aver si voy yo a dejarte uno... En fin... ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP. MAÑA! As visto que han actualizado días en la playa?_

Bueno pues aquí acaba de momento. Prometo actualizar lo antes posible, ya estoy empezando el próximo capítulo ahora mismo! Por cierto, creo que me paso contestando reviews... hay más reviews que fic! Jajaja. Bueno por favor mandadme reviews, con felicitaciones, tomatazos... cualquier cosa, acepto howlers también... ^^

****

30/01/04

__ ****

Annita69 Lupin-Black

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

VISCA CATALUNYA


	4. CAP4 Todo sigue igual que antes

__

Autora: **Annita69 Lupin-Black**

_ _

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos. El nombre del personaje Graüben Lidenbrock (ya que la apariencia y la actitud es de mi propia invención) le pertenece a Julio Verne. Todo lo demás que no reconozcáis supongo que será mío, así que os pido que si queréis utilizar alguno de mis personajes o cualquier cosa me lo comuniquéis. 

Aviso: Durante el fic aparecen expresiones algo bastas y vulgares sobretodo referente al sexo, y también algún que otro insulto. Si no te gusta o no lo puedes soportar no lo leas, por favor. Y si lo haces y no es de tu agrado luego no me vengas con reclamaciones.

Dedicatoria: Muchisimas gracias por perder un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo este fic. Como siempre dedicado a Amanda Beicker por ayudarme y enseñarme de este pequeño mundo que es FanFiction, también a Barbi_black que me insiste CONSTANTEMENTE para que escriba jejeje y a todos los que estéis leyendo, pues es para vosotros, mis lectores, por los que yo escribo. 

Y sin más dilatación, por amor al arte y a los reviews:

** **

MÁS ALLÁ DE LA BESTIA

****

TODO SIGUE IGUAL QUE ANTES

Habían llevado el cuerpo de James a la enfermería y lo depositaron en una cama. Sirius y Remus no se habían hablado durante todo el trayecto, cada uno por sus propios motivos. Sirius estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su amigo, no sabía lo que le podía haber sucedido y su mente estaba en otro sitio. Em cambio, Remus, pensaba en todo en general. En la cara de dolor de James antes de caerse contra la pared, en como le había besado Lily y luego ésta había estado llorando en su habitación, en la soledad de su amiga...

–Remus...

Una voz sacó al licántropo de sus confusos pensamientos.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lupin al moreno, mientras tapaba a su amigo herido con una sábana.

–Vete a buscar a Pomfrey, debe estar en el comedor, aún es la hora de la comida –la voz de sirius era casi implorante pero sin perder su tono sofisticado y de superioridad que usaba siempre.

Remus no sabía que ahcer. No quería marcharse, pero James no se recuperaría solo. Después de una lucha interna decidió que sería lo mejor ir a por la enfermera.

–Cuídale Padfoot. –susurró Remus mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sirius daba vueltas por toda la enfermería. Estaba nervioso, y no era para menos. ¿Cuánto hacia que se había ido Remus? ¿Dos horas? La verdad era que sólo habían pasado diez minutos pero el tiempo de espera se le estaba haciendo eterno. Sirius Black nunca fue una persona paciente. Y nunca lo seía.

Observó el rostro de su amigo. Se hubiera calamdo un poco si reflajara un poco de tranquilidad y reposo, pero no. El rostro de James, aún dormido, desmayado o lo que fuese lo que le estaba pasando, sólo mostraba una mueca de dolor. Para Sirius era exasperante. Se acercó a la cama y lo miró detenidamente, intentando adivinar el porqué de estado. Había estado perfectamente hacía tan unas cuantas horas, por la mañana de ese mismo día. Pero todo se había complicado...

Ahora lo recordaba. El beso de Remus y Lily! Cuando todo se hubiera arreglado, porque estaba seguro de que arreglaría, vendría Pomfrey le daría alguno de sus líquidos con sabor amargo y asqueroso y se pondría perfectamente, hablaría con su gran amigo Remus. Tenía que acordarse de preguntárselo...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró un chico alto, de piel cetrina y pelo oscuro y largo llamado Snape, tenía muy mal aspecto. Era seguido por un chico rubio, de porte altivo y ojos azules, que iba por el colegio ocmo si fuese su legítimo dueño: Lucius Malfoy. Al verle a él y a James, los rostros de los Slytherin pasaron de la confusión a la diversión.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿qué haces aqui tan solo Black? –preguntó Lucius con malicia, mientras su mano, disimuladamente iba en busca de su varita.

–No te creía tna estúpido Malfoy. ¿Qué crees que hago en una enfermería, venir a visitar a mi amada Pomfrey como tú? –dijo divertido mientras sostenía la varita detrás de su espalda, para que sus "amiguitos" no pudiesen verlo.

–Yo de ti me cayaría. No estás en tu mejor situación. –dijo Malfoy enrojeciendo a causa del comentario. Pero sólo recibió una mueca divertida por parte de Sirius.

Malfoy se había ido aproximando lentamente, hasta quedar a un metro de su adversario, y pensando que lo había logrado coger de imprevisot empezó a sacar su varita.

–Tú tampoco. –dijo Sirius mientras empujaba a Malfoy hacia una pared y lo apuntaba al cuello con la varita que había estado escondiendo dentras de él.

Snape hizo ademán de ir a coger su varita pero la voz de Sirius lo advirtió.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses Snivellus, mejor pon las manos donde yo pueda verlas o me veré obligado a hacerle algo a tu amigo el-cabeza-lamida.

El rostro del rubio mostraba temor pero el de su compañera estaba impasible.

–¿Acaso tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte YO, Black? –dijo el futuro profesor de pociones sin apartar sus manos de los bolsillos de su túnica.

–No es bueno fiarse de un Slytherin.

–Ciertamente. –murmuró Snape mientras se aproximaba.

El moreno Gryffindor tenía un ojo puesto en cada enemigo. Pero el ser uno contra dos, lo venció.

Severus sacó rápidamente su varita y ni siquiera le dio timepo de reaccioanr a Sirius antes de que dijera: Invertus position!

Tan rápido como lo había dicho, tan rápido sucedió. Los cuerpos de Malfoy y Black se intercambiaron, quedando Lucius apuntando a Sirus y éste bajo la varita del rubio que sonrió.

–Creo que ha habido un cambio de... postura, ¿cierto? –dijo Malfoy mientras estallaba en una sonora carjada–. Bueno hechizo Severus, realmente bueno... 

Snape sólo asintió con la cabeza y decidió dejarle todo la faena a su amigo, mientras él buscaba alguna poción que pudiese tomarse.

–Bien, Black, ¿qué prefires un hechizo de cosquillas? –dijo Lucius mientras se reía–. No tranquilo, eso sólo lo usaba a los ocho años con la varita de mi padre. ¿Qué tal si pasamos al Cruciatus?

–Lucius! –le llamó la atención su amigo, pero éste sólo se rió.

Sirius no dejaba mostrar sus temores pero en el fondo sabía que el Slytherin era muy capaz de lanzarle una de las maldiciones prohibidas e incluso más que eso. Todo el mundo sabía que Malfoy era, o sería, partidario de Lord Voldemort.

–Tranquilo Sev. tranquilo... –observó como su amigo cogía un frasco y se lo metía en el bolsillo. –¿Para qué quieres eso?

–¿Acaso te pregunto yo dónde vas tú a las 3 de la madrugada? –contestó Snape fríamente.

Sirius aprovechando el distramiento del rubio sacó su varita.

–Expelliarmus! 

Malfoy salió disparado contra una de las paredes de la enfermería, cuasando que toda una estantería se volcará al suelo y encima de él. El Gryffindor estalló en carcajadas pero su rostró se quedó blanco cuando la puerta se abrió y entró cierto profesor.

Sirius suspiró abatido. ¿Es que tal vez el mundo iba contra él? ¿No habían decenas de profesores en Hogwarts que tenía que entrar justamente aquel?

El profesor Rickman pasó por delante del Gryffindor y le dirigió una mirada de odio que no se preocupó en ocultar. Era un hombre alto, con unas facciones duras y muy marcadas. Tenía poca edad, unos 32 o 33 años, pero su rostro severo le hacía parecer más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Tenía el pelo corto y ondulado, de color negro, y el flequillo le caía sin control dándole un aspecto muy atractivo. Su dentadura blanca y perfecta se podía apreciar en las pocas veces que sonreía, siempre siendo muecas sarcásticas, claro.

–¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que ha pasado? –pidió en una voz suavemente peligrosa.

–Señor... –empezó a decir Sirius.

–Calláte Black, no te he dado permiso para hablar.

–Pero profesor usted... –intentó justificarse el Gryffindor.

–Que te calles te he dicho. –dijo con una voz que no admitía la menor réplica. Sirius bufó resignado–. Severus?

–Profesor, Malfoy y yo habíamos venido a ver a Pomfrey ya que no me encontraba muy bien. Al llegar vimos que no estaba y decidimos esperarla, pero Black –dijo Snape mirándolo con intenso odio–. Nos atacó sin haberle dicho o hecho nada.

–No es cierto! –dijo Sirius furioso–. Ellos empezaron a insultarme.

–10 puntos menos para Gryffindor Sr. Black, debe mantener su boca callada cuando se le ordena, por muy difícil que le parezca.

–Fue entonces cuando cogió a Malfoy desprevenido e intentó atacarle señor, el pobre sólo se había estado preocupando por mí. Yo no podía hacer nada. Black dijo que si intervenía le mandaría una maldición, y ya ve lo que hizo. –dijo Severus mientras le mostraba a su profesor como caía un hilo de sangre de la cabeza de su compañero rubio.

–¿Es eso cierto Sr. Malfoy?

–Sí profesor. –dijo el Slytherin con una mueca falsa de dolor.

–Señor... profesor... es mentira! Snape es un ladrón el cogió un frasco y...

–15 puntos menos por insultar a un compañero. Otros 20 por usar magia en sitio indebido, 25 por amenazar a un alumno y 30 por lanzar una maldición. Eso son 90 puntos menos para su casa y más los 10 de antes 100. No creo que sus compañeros estén muy contentos con usted, Sr. Black.

Sirius se quedó atónito. En menos de un minuto había perdido 90 minutos! Era totalmente injusto! Bueno, en verdad si había insultado a un... ¿compañero?..., lo había amenazado, había usado magia en la enfermería y le había lanzado una maldición a Malfoy. ¿Pero qué pasaba con ellos? Tampoco se habían comportado como santos precisamente. Tuvo unas ganas de darles un par de puñetazos a los tres, pero creyó que no sería buena idea. Y aún menos refiriéndose a Rickman, el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin.

–Malfoy, Snape... acompáñenme. –dijo el profesor, y los tres Slytherin salieron por la puerta. Sirius vio como Malfoy se dirigió en dirección opuesta a la de los otros dos, y logró captar una frase que dijo el maestro en voz baja y aunque imposible, amable. Severus, hijo, ¿te encuentras mal?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A los pocos minutos de lo ocurrido llegaron Remus, Pomfrey y, para sorpresa de Sirius, McGonagall.

–Remus, por fin llegaste, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? 

–Sólo tarde 20 minutos! –se excusó Lupin.

–Demasiado... –dijo Sirius con amargura.

–¿Pasó algo aquí? Es que de repente, vimos como el indicador de puntuación de Gryffinfor descendía 90 puntos! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Es imposible! 

–No, no lo es. –explicó Sirius–. Porque me los acaban de quitar.

–Explíquese Sr. Black –dijo McGonagall después de ayudar a Pomfrey con el reconocimiento del alumno.

–Profesora yo estaba aquí vigilando a James mientras esperaba que llegase Remus con la señora Pomfrey, cuando vinieron Malfoy Snape. Empezaron a insultarme y a intentar atacarme. Yo sólo me defendí. Pero luego llegó Rick..., el profesor Rickman –se corrigió asimismo– y me quitó 90 puntos! Ellos le dijeron una farsa de mentiras! Sólo desarmé a Malfoy porque intento atacarme...

–¿Lo desamarte aquí, en la enfermería?

–Sí profesora. –contestó Sirius secamente. No le iba a contar sobre la maldición _Cruciatus_.

–¿Y todo ese desastre? –preguntó Pomfrey apuntando hacia la estantería caída.

–Fue ocasionado por el golpe de Malfoy.

–Sr. Black lo que ha hecho usted ha sido una total irresponsabilidad. –dijo la profesora McGonagall–. Y no dudo que el profesor Rickman le quitara los puntos con razón. No te das cuenta de lo que habrías podido provocar? Muchas de estas sustancias –dijo señalando el suelo lleno de líquidos y vidrios rotos– son altamente tóxicas al mezclarlas con ciertas sustancias. ¿No ves que incluso podrías haber envenenado el aire que estamos ahora mismo respirando?

No, la verdad que Sirius no había pensando en ello. Él sólo quería librarse de Malfoy y hacerlo callar por siempre, no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos, y ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

–Por otro lado, dudo que sus compañeros Slytherin sean tan inocentes como quisieron demostrar ante su jefe de casa. Yo hablaré con él. –el rostro de Sirius se encendió de alegría–. No piense que voy a devolverle los puntos, porque yo misma le hubiera quitado más. Cumplirá castigo el lunes por la tarde. Le quiero ver a las 8 en mi despacho. –le susurró algo a Pomfrey al oído y se fue de la enfermería.

Remus no había abierto la boca durante toda la conversación y él siempre era el que luchaba de una manera elocuente, educada y razonada para que no les quitaran puntos a su casa. Pero últimamente, no era el Remos de siempre. Últimamente... bueno, más bien los últimos dos días. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas en un período de tiempo tan corto.

Pomfrey los mandó a esperar fuera mientras ella examinaba a James.

Remus se apoyó en la pared, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y el pelo despeinado cayéndole encima los ojos. Se había quitado la túnica y sólo llevaba la camisa medio desabrochada y la cobarta sin anudar. (N.A. me refiero que sólo lleva eso de parte de arriba, evidentemente lleva pantalones, etc. "de momento"). La cabeza le estaba dando unos terribles martillazos, debería haber dormido más, pero esta noche, después de lo de Christine, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Sirius lo miró detenidamente. Su amigo parecía cansado y exhausto. Se debería a la corrida que había hecho por llegar lo antes posible al comedor, aunque debía reconocer que el licántropo no tenía buena cara. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de su nota mental.

–Remus... –dijo Black acercándose hacia el castaño–. Dime, ¿qué pasa con Lily? Quiero la verdad.

–Joder Sirius! –dijo Lupin muy enfadado–. Estoy harto de que me preguntéis eso! Ayer os dije que Lily y yo eramos simples amigos. Y eso es lo que somos. Vale sí, nos besamos, pero sólo fue un desliz momentáneo, además que no siquiera fue un beso propiamente dicho. Yo estaba muy abatido y ella lo está pasando mal. No me preguntes porqué, no puedo decírtelo, pero es así. Ya esta. Ahora estamos igual que antes. Si no quieres creerme...

–Te creo

–¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó el licántropo atónito.

–Que te creo. Tú no pareces interesado en Lily, sino lo habrías intentado con ella hace ya mucho, además de que se te veía muy enamorado de Christine...

Remus se dejó caer al suelo y apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas, y escondía su rostro para que su amigo no viera como, ahora, unas lágrimas incontrolables empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Y Remus se maldecía asimismo. Se maldecía por ser tan débil. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera pudiese aguantar unas simples lágrimas? Él era un trozo de pan como todo el mundo decía...

Sirius se acercó lentamente hacia su amigo y se arrodilló frente a él. Levantó su rostro escondido y lo miró con esos ojos azules que brillaban intensamente en ocasiones especial como aquella.

–Remus no tienes porque esconderte, no siempre puedes ser fuerte. –dijo Sirius, y lo abrazó mientras Remus abrazado al cuerpo de su amigo seguía llorando.

Al cabo de un rato el prefecto pareció tranquilizarse y se despegó de su amigo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sirius.

–Sí...

–Menos mal –dijo Black intentando parecer alarmado–. Imagina que alguien llega a pasar y no es ve así abrazados, pensarían que somos maricas.

–Jajajaja.

–¿Te imaginas que tuviese un club de fans masculino? –dijo Sirius poniendo cara de asco.

–¿Y quién te dice que tienes uno femenino?

–Es lo sabe todo Hogwarts, lobito.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y antes de que le diese tiempo a protestar o a hacer algún comentario hiriente salió de la enfermería la Sra. Pomfrey con un rostro muy preocupado.

–Sr. Lupin, Sr. Black... –dijo la enfermera con una voz lo más calmada posible–. Lamento decirles que no soy portadora de buenas noticias.

Los chicos tragaron saliva. Habían tenido la esperanza de que su amigo se despertase rápidamente, pero el semblante de la mujer en frente de ellos no los tranquilizó en absoluto, mas bien al contrario, los asustó, y los rostros de los muchachos se quedaron tan blancos cual un fantasma.

–El Sr. Potter no estaba inconsciente. –dijo ella seria, al ver que los Gryffindor empezaban a alegrarse y a preguntar el porqué de las mala noticias añadió–. Está en coma.

Ambos se quedaron helados, meditando la información recién recibida. La cara de Sirius era indescifrable. Mostraba un semblante serio e impasible pero por dentro se derrumbaba trocito a trocito. Todo su ser se rompía en mil pedazos y apunto estuvo de que se le escapase una lágrima traicionera. James, su compañero, su mejor amigo, su hermano, no de sangre pero sí de corazón, en coma. Hubiera preferido aguantar cien _Cruciatus_ antes de tener a su amigo en ese estado, pero por desgracia él no podía elegir eso. Remus aunque también afectado no pudo disimularlo, aunque su dolor no era tan grande como el del moreno.

–Pero... en coma, dice? Es imposible! Sólo fue un golpe en la cabeza no puede ser... –dijo Remus alterado.

–Tranquilízate muchacho y piensa. Es cierto que por un simple golpe en la cabeza, a no ser que sea uno de gran magnitud, nadie queda en coma. Así que, dime, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

–No pasó nada de nada! –dijo Lupin moviéndose de un lado a otro del pasillo–. Estábamos hablando y fue muy extraño, se paró en medio de la frase y de repente se dio contra la pared, pero no paso nada!

–¿Estás seguro? Recuérdalo es muy importante... –dijo la enfermera.

Remus se quedó quieto, apoyado en un lado del pasillo y empezó a repasar mentalmente lo ocurrido. No recordaba nada extraño. James se había enfadado y se estaba pasando con él, y en el momento que fue a mandarle a cierto sitio se calló y se dio el golpe. No espera Remus... si recuerdo!

–Sí! –casi gritó el licántropo–. Se vio interrumpido cuando iba a hablar, pero fue como si algo lo hubiese callado. Como si hubiese visto o sentido algo. Su rostro reflejó algo entre el dolor y el temor y fue cuando cayó inconsciente y se dio el golpe.

–Como si hubiera visto algo... –repitió la mujer en voz baja.

Sirius que había estado callado todo este tiempo, recobrándose de la noticia y de todo lo que habían estado diciendo los otros dos, por fin decidió intervenir.

–¿Sabe algo de por qué está así, Sra. Pomfrey? –preguntó Sirius con suspicia.

–De momento no puedo decirles nada Sr. Black, le pediría que...

–Pero tiene que decírnoslo! Es nuestro amigo, necesitamos saber qué le pasa! Va a recuperarse? Cuando lo hará? Cont...

–Cálmese Black! –le aconsejó la enfermera asustada y preocupada por al actitud del chico–. Entre en la enfermería, por favor.

Sirius entró sin rechistar, pensando que, al menos, allí estaba su amigo y podría estar con él sin ser echado de la enfermería, ya que la misma Pomfrey el había pedido que lo hiciera. Después de que entrase Remus dispuso a hacer lo mismo pero fue parado por una mano en su brazo.

–Lupin, hágame le favor de ir a visitar al prof. Dumbledore, dígale de mi parte que venga, es urgente. Yo me quedo al cuidado de Potter y Black. –al ver el rostro de incomprensión del alumno sólo añadió–. Apresúrese!

Y desapareció detrás de la puerta que daba a la habitación donde se encontraban sus dos amigos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Remus corrió por los pasillos tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, no estaba cansado. Dado a su condición de licántropo estaba acostumbrado a carreras como esa, cuando se transformaba en la casa de los gritos empezaba a correr salvajemente intentando buscar alguna presa que nunca encontraba, por lo que siempre acaba dañándose asimismo. Aunque últimamente todo había mejorado, ya que la estar acompañado por sus amigos, aunque en forma de animales, él seguía conservando algo de su mente humana.

Por todo el castillo había miles de estudiante, yendo de aquí para allá y haciendo miles de cosas. Uno que si hablando de quidditch, otro que si las chicas, algunos que los exámenes... pero Remus ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de que esas personas existían, e incluso llegó a tropezarse con una muchacha Gryffindor de ropa ancha y gafas grandes a la que le tiró los libros al suelo, pero él siguió corriendo, como alma que lleva al diablo.

Después de muchas escaleras, muchos pasillos y muchos tropiezos, llegó al corredor donde se encontraban las escaleras que daban al despacho de Dumbledore, y eran guardas por el animal con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila. Lo estaba consiguiendo, y además, en un tiempo record! Cuando llegó a ver la entrada y creyó que por fin lo lograba todas sus esperanzas se fueron a pique.

La entrada se movió y dejó paso a la persona que menos le apetecía encontrarse en ese momento: el prof. Rickman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Wolaaaaaaaa ^^ Siento el ENORME retraso, pero he tenido muchos exámenes, me han acribillado a ellos. Odio estos profesores, se creen que no tenemos vida social??? Bueno yo no tengo mucha ¬¬* pero sí tengo que escribir. Y encima la semana que viene también tenog exámens, otro 3 o 4, por eso que el capítulo me ha salido penoso y mur corot pero bueno era un pequeño regalo antes del día de los enamorados... (y yo sin pareja...) Que ganas de que llegue el veranito (aunque me quedan unos CUANTOS meses....)

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review: Dadaiiro, Amni, Baby_Black, Amanda Beicker. Os quiero muchísimo!!! Ahora no tengo tiempo para contestarlos, ya habéis visto que incluso el capítulo es mediocre, pero bueno ya salen mis Slytherin y para la que se fije o tenga buena imaginación sabrá un poco sobre lo que le ha pasado a James....

Espero que aunque no conteste los reviews esta vez me sigais dejando, porque sino, podría deprimirme mucho y no seguir ocn el fic!!! Es broma si lo sigooooo y me encantan los reviews largos!!! Dadaiiro, los tuyos me encantan y Amanda éste último que me mandaste... dios te luciste! Jajaja. Por cierto Dadaiiro la diferencia horaria son de 7 horas, cuando aquí es el mediodía allí son las 5 de la mañana/madrugada (como le llames) así que para saber que hora es por aquí sólo tienes que sumarle 7 jejeje! Amni guapa espero que te guste el cap. Tu song-fic está genial, escribes muy bien paisana!!!! Barby subo porque me insistes por el MSN, que después de que tu actualices cada semana ya me tocaba a mí, no? 

En fin después de estos pequeños comentarios me despido...

****

SEE YOU!

13-2-04

ANNIE (nuevo sobrenombre que me han puesto y que me encantaaaa ^^)

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA

CLAN MARAUDER!

VISCA CATALUNYA!


	5. CAP5 El soltero de oro

__

Autora: **Annie Angelical **(me he cambiado el nick como veréis, y éste debo decir que me encanta ^^)

__

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos. El nombre del personaje Graüben Lidenbrock (ya que la apariencia y la actitud es de mi propia invención) le pertenece a Julio Verne. Todo lo demás que no reconozcáis supongo que será mío, así que os pido que si queréis utilizar alguno de mis personajes o cualquier cosa me lo comuniquéis. 

Aviso: Durante el fic aparecen expresiones algo bastas y vulgares, y también algún que otro insulto. Si no te gusta o no lo puedes soportar no lo leas, por favor. Si lo haces y no es de tu agrado no me vengas luego con reclamaciones. Y una última cosa, este fic no sigue "del todo" la idea de OdF en respecto a porqué Voldemort quiere matar a Harry, aunque hay una idea parecida, y compartida por muchos. 

Dedicatoria: Muchisimas gracias por perder un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo este fic. Como siempre dedicado a Amanda Beicker por ayudarme y enseñarme de este pequeño mundo que es FanFiction, Y también para todos los que me leéis, sobretodo aquellos que me animan mediante el MSN. Gracias por todo!

Y sin más dilatación, por amor al arte y a los reviews:

** **

MÁS ALLÁ DE LA BESTIA

****

EL SOLTERO DE ORO

Genial. Perfecto. La vida era maravillosa. Cuando menos deseaba encontrarse con ese odiado profesor de pociones lo tenía que ver por todas partes. Parecía que el destino quería jugársela en cada momento, pero él no estaba dispuesto a jugar. No esta vez. Tenían un propósito que cumplir, y lo lograría con o sin profesor en su camino.

El prof. Rickman, al salir de la escalera y ver como el Gryffindor se dirigía a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba él, decidió no ponérselo fácil al osado alumno. Se paró delante de las escaleras, impidiéndole el paso a Remus, y su vez, haciendo que el licántropo perdiese la paciencia. Dios, como odiaba a ese profesor!

–Profesor, –dijo lo más calmadamente posible–. Debo pedirle que se aparte.

–No creo recordar –contestó el maestro con crueldad evidente–. que TÚ tengas derecho alguno a pedirme algo. –finalizó con una sonrisa fría, dando a entender que se anotaba el primer tanto.

–Tengo prisa profesor, necesito ver al director, AHORA. –dijo el licántropo con un tono de voz muy parecido al que acostumbraba a usar su profesor en clase.

–10 puntos menos para Gryffindor Lupin. A mí, NADIE, me exige nada, y mucho menos con ese tono de voz. Y como te atrevas a rechistar serán el doble, te aviso. –añadió Rickman al ver como la boca de su alumno comenzaba a abrirse con la intención de protestar.

–Hoy le ha dado por quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, ¿verdad profesor? –dijo Lupin con el rostro encolerizado y de un color rojo nada saludable–. ¿Algún motivo en especial?

–Otros 10 puntos menos para tu casa, por tu falta de respeto hacia un profesor –su rostro estaba divido entra la satisfacción de quitarle puntos a ese muchacho y la ira interna provocada por éste. ¿Como se atrevía a cuestionarle? De no ser porque era su profesor y debía controlarse, aunque a veces no se apreciase, ya habría perdido los nervios y le habría dicho un par de cosas al impertinente Gryffindor.

Rickman estaba en medio de la entrada del águila, apoyado en la pared, sin intención de querer moverse. Estaba harto de todos estos Gryffindors, que se creían superiores al resto, tan valientes y tan especiales. Lo tenía claro el licántropo si su intención era pasar porque él no iba a ceder ni un centímetro.

Remus lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, con un odio que no se molestaba en ocultar. No apartaba la vista de los ojos grises de su maestro, demostrándole que, en él, su intensa mirada no producía ningún efecto. No entendía la actitud del profesor. Remus siempre había pensado que su comportamiento cruel era dado por el simple hecho de mantener una imagen, de infundir respeto, pero ahora, su creencia estaba cambiando. ¡Ese hombre era en verdad malvado! ¿Es que acaso no veía que esto era una emergencia? Al final tendría que sacar la varita, la cual estaba firmemente sujeta en su mano dentro de un bolsillo de la túnica, y apartar al profesor por la fuerza. No había otro remedio, se dispuso a sacarla cuando...

–Patrick! –sonó una severa voz a espaldas de Remus, que recorrió toda su médula espinal estremeciéndolo, hasta llegar a su cabeza donde dicha voz fue reconocida como la de su jefa de casa.

El profesor Rickman entornó los ojos con cansancio, como si estuviera harto de la profesora, que ahora ya había llegado hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

–¿Algún problema, Minerva? –dijo sin moverse de su posición y sin apartar la mirada de la mano que se revolvía dentro del bolsillo de su alumno.

–Varios en realidad, pero primero, ¿qué se supone que estáis haciendo? –preguntó McGonagall al ver la batalla de miradas que se estaban forjando entre profesor y alumno.

–No me pidas explicaciones, yo no soy uno de tus alumnos. –contestó Patrick Rickman de forma mordaz–. En cambio, Lupin sí lo es –añadió, ahora moviéndose de su sitio y caminando alrededor de Remus, como un águila que vuela dando círculos por encima de su presa–, y el muy insolente se ha atrevido a faltarme al respeto.

Remus pensó que hoy, definitivamente, no era su día. Conocía muy bien a McGonagall, y conocía también su actitud en cuanto refiriéndonos a las reglas. Si le creía, él estaba acabado.

–Muchos alumnos te faltan hoy al respeto, por lo visto. Y además, todos Gryffinor. Acabaré pensando que es una epidemia.

En su voz se podía apreciar el sarcasmo, algo que detectaron tanto Remus como Rickman, a quien no le gustó en absoluto.

–No te atrevas a cuestionarme, te lo repito, tu ya no eres mi profesora.

–Es posible, pero soy la subdirectora de este centro, te advierto... –calló al darse cuenta de que Remus lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta, embobado, como el que contemplaba una película, sólo le faltaban las palomitas–.Lupin, ¿puedo preguntarte qué haces aquí?

–Pero, profesora, usted me pidió que fuera a ver al profesor Dumbledore... –comenzó a excusarse Remus.

–Te aseguro Lupin que mi memoria es excelente, pero lo que te estoy preguntando es que haces aquí en medio del pasillo, parado y mirándonos con esa cara de embobado, en vez de estar cumpliendo con las órdenes que te di. 

El alumno se mostró incrédulo ante la pregunta de su profesora. ¿Es que acaso no era obvio lo que él estaba haciendo allí? ¿No veía McGonagall que el ser insufrible que tenía delante le había imposibilitado cualquier intento de comunicarse con el director? ¿Que se creía McGonagall, que habían estado charlando y arreglando la hora para tomar un té después de clases? Era más absurdo que el hecho de que el monstruo de la cámara secreta fuera un pequeño gusanito come-hierba, que por cierto había uno aí mismo en el suelo... (N.A. LA PARIDA ES RESPONSABILIDAD DE AMANDA...).

Tanto tiempo de pensamiento hicieron que Rickman se le adelantara en la contestación, y desafortunadamente para Remus, nada que pudiese ayudarlo en su actual situación.

–Se queda callado, evidentemente... –dijo Patrick con una sonrisa de satisfacción–. No tiene nada que responderte Minerva porque ha estado perdiendo el tiempo y lo peor, malgastando el MIO, que es mucho más valioso que el suyo. Como ya te había dicho, Lupin me ha estado fal...

–Yo no le he estado faltando al respeto a usted, maldito embustero! –Remus le interrumpió, explotando y librando toda la ira que llevaba dentro, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Una vez éstas salieron de su boca comprendió cuan grande había sido su error. Acaba de interrumpir a un profesor, de gritarle, de llamarle embustero y además, por si fuera poco, lo había hecho delante de Minerva McGonagall, su jefa de casa y la profesora más estricta de todo Hogwarts. Decididamente aquel estaba siendo un espléndido día.

El rostro de su profesora mostraba cuan decepcionada y, sobretodo, enfadada estaba. Su labio inferior temblaba de una forma inconsciente e irremediable, signo que mostraba la ira que sentía la Gryffindor. El haberle llamado así a su profesor sólo empeoraba las coas, pues ahora había una prueba sobre lo que había dicho el profesor Rickman de su falta de respeto. Éste, lejos de estar enfadado o irritado (que era básicamente la mayor parte del tiempo), sonreía ampliamente de satisfacción, y en su rostro se podía apreciar una mueca sarcástica como si estuviese diciendo: "Se lo dije..."

Antes de que el licántropo pudiera abrir la boca para disculparse, añadir algo al respecto o decir cualquier cosa en su defensa, se vio en una situación en la que mejor sería quedarse callado.

–Remus John Lupin, no me imaginaba este comportamiento por tu parte, pensaba que eso era más del tipo de tus dos amigos Potter y Black, pero veo que desgraciadamente sus malas tendencias están influyendo negativamente en ti, algo que jamás habría pensado dado a tu pacífico temperamento. Me sorprendes cada día más y estoy empezando a plantearme si fue una buena elección nombrarte prefecto... – el rostro de McGonagall se había encendido a causa de la indignación.

__

Si usted tuviera que aguantar, de la manera que aguanto yo a Snape y a Rickman vería por qué cambia mi "pacífico temperamento". Eso fue lo que a Lupin le hubiera agradado contestar, pero la parte racional de su cerebro venció, y acabó diciendo:

–Lo siento profesora –aunque en realidad no lo sentía en absoluto y su voz se veía notoriamente falsa– no sé que me pasó –_la verdad es que sí lo sé, la culpa es de Rickman, que es un tocapelotas el muy desgraciado_–, ya voy avisar al profesor Dumbledore de lo ocurrido.

McGonagall dijo al contraseña "Kinder Delice" y Remus se introdujo por las escaleras. Pudo llegar a oír como Rickman le recriminaba a McGonagall el haberlo puesto en evidencia delante de uno alumno suyo, y que así perdería el respeto que tal fielmente se había trabajado. Llegó al despachó del director y ya no escuchó nada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sirius Black, con un pañuelo en la mano y la varita en la otra, iba mojando la frente de su amigo, tal y como le había indicado la enfermera. Apartó el cabello de su rostro, algo difícil pues era casi imposible ya que éste volvía a caer sin control alguno, dándole el aspecto de haber estado volando kilómetros y más kilómetros con su escoba bajo un tormentoso viento. Tenía fiebre. Mucha fiebre. Pomfrey no sabía a que se debía ésta, pues muy raras veces un coma causaba fiebre. Suponía que el chico dorado debía estar teniendo pesadillas, y algunas no muy agradables. Ésto no tranquilizo a Sirius en absoluto. 

Se preguntaba continuamante que es lo que podía haber pasado. Qué cosa tan terrible podría haber visto James hasta causarle un coma. No quería siquiera imaginárselo pero por otro lado ansiaba saberlo. Su hermano, pues es lo que eran, si no bien de sangre sí de corazón, no era un chico asustadizo que a la miníma se saliese corriendo, o se desmayase, pero si incluso era un animago, al igual que él! Y lo peor de todo, sospechaba que aquello que le había causado su estado, debía ser lo mismo que seguramente estaba viendo ahora en sus sueños. Ésto lo asusto. ¿Y si se ponía peor? Ellos ni siquiera tenían una ligera idea sobre lo que habría podido ver, aunque...

James le había estado hablando este verano, pues Sirius se vio obligado a pasar el final de las vacaciones con él dado que no soportaba a sus padres (si las cosas seguían así estaba seguro de que se iría de casa), sobre un tema que lo impresionó bastante. Se trataba de un especie de leyenda de Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin que implicaba a... ¿A quién o a qué implicaba? Estaba seguro que James se lo había dicho, pero no se acordaba. Tendría que hacer memoria si quería solucionar las cosas, aunque más bien, debería hacerlo si quería salvar la vida de su amigo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Una chica sentada en una confortante butaca alejada del resto del mundo pensaba en su ambicionado plan, que empezaba a marchar de forma satisfactoria desde hacía relativamente poco. Tenía las rodillas dobladas, con las piernas encima de la butaca y miraba fijamente al horizonte, a través de una ventana, en la que ya comenzaban a filtrarse luces azules y moradas, dadas por la caída de la tarde, que se aproximaba se quisiese o no.

Había pensado en mil formas de llevar a cabo su más secreta ambición y ahora una de ellas, la más difícil dado a la persona que implicaba, estaba empezando a funcionar. Era complicado pues ella era una Gryffindor y él... Pero tenía que ser él, no había otro. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué lo había escogido pues su desconfianza siempre estaba presente, incluso con una persona que estuviese sentado a su lado con buenas intencion él la encontraría sospechosa, aún más con alguien de otra casa, sobretodo de Gryffindor. Pero ella no le había dado motivos por desconfiar, estaba siendo sumamente precavida, no permitiría que nada saliese mal, y es que nada podía interferir. Nada excepto...

Más bien nadie. No entendía como había podido llegar a esa situación. Pero bien cierto era que había otra persona en la que tenía puesto otro tipo de interés. Un interés que no era movido por venganza ni rencor sino por algo mucho más noble. Eso la asustaba, jamás había pensado que algo así le pudiese ocurrir a ella, y esto podía ser la ruina de todos sus planes.

Releyó la última página del libro que había estado leyendo, que era una nota del autor, y lo cerró. Se quedó observando la cubierta unos momentos, y en aquellos momentos se descubrió a si misma pensando en la persona imposible. Pero, ¿cómo no quererle si es un ángel?, ¿cómo no amarle si es un príncipe?, ¿y como olvidarle, si hasta el viento le hace recordarle? Depositó el libro en una mesa que tenía en frente y siguió mirando como caía el día para dar paso a su amiga y aliada, la fría y solitaria noche, tan parecida a ella. Sus ojos brillaban por el reflejo de la Luna que empezaba a asomarse, y en ellos se podía apreciar claramente el deseo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

–Lily, no puedes quedarte aquí todo el día y lo sabes. –Graüben estaba intentando convencer a la pelirroja de que bajase, pero no estaba dando mucho resultado.

Se encontraban en la habitación de las chicas de 5º curso, Gryffindor. Lily estaba sentada en su cama, apoyada en la almohada, cruzada de piernas y de brazos, y su rostro no reflejaba ningún signo que indicara que iba a ceder en su postura. Graüben, sentada a los pies de la cama de su amiga, la contemplaba en silencio, como si fuese un caso perdido. 

Los ojos de Lily estaban rojos e hinchados, por causa de haber estado llorando hace poco. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y ambas contemplaban la misma escena que estaba mirando una chica unos cuantos pisos más abajo, en la sala común.

–¿Piensas permanecer aquí "oculta" toda la vida? –preguntó la rubia con sarcasmo.

–No, sólo hasta mi graduación. –contestó la otra con ironía mientras intentaba poner una mueca a modo de sonrisa. Pero no lo consiguió, pues otra lágrima silenciosa cayó.

–Lils...

Graüben se acercó hacia su amiga, la miró y la abrazo, tal y como había hecho el día antes la pelirroja con Remus (N.A. Si, chicos si... ESO paso ayer, que mal voy, 5 capítulos y sólo dos días han pasado...). Lily se dejó abrazar, aferrándose ella también al cuerpo de su amiga, fuertemente, como si tuviese miedo a perderla, como si ella fuera a irse y dejarla sola para siempre. Graüben la consolaba diciéndole cosas al oído, pero en el fondo, no sabía muy bien que decirle, pues no estaba segura de que le pasaba.

Lily pensaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué lloraba? Por muchisimas cosas. Por casi estropear su relación con Remus por un simple beso, por James, que estaba en la enfermería y no sabían nada sobre él, por Sirius, o más bien, por lo que le había dicho éste...

FLASH BACK

Después de haber estado corriendo por medio castillo (en opinión de Sirius sólo habían ido caminando a paso ligero) llegaron a la sala común. Elysia, que sólo había ido con ellos porque también se dirigía a la sala común ya que de lo contrario no los habría acompañado, llegó y se sentó en su típica butaca. Abrió su mochila, sacó un libro negro de letras doradas, en las que se reflejaba la Luna situada en la parte superior de la cubierta, y empezó a leerlo silenciosamente, ignorando a los demás. Sirius subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos y Lily y Graüben, que en un principio estuvieron tentadas de seguirle, se sentaron a conversar en unos sillones.

Pasados unos minutos oyeron a Sirius reírse a carcajada limpia, para luego soltar una maldición (N.A. palabras... nada de hechizos). Las chicas se extrañaron y decidieron subir a su habitación, pensando que al estar ésta en frente de la de los chicos conseguirían oír algo. No estaban ni a medio camino de subir las escaleras cuando Sirius salió estrepitosamente por la puerta.

–Vaya, vaya... ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –dijo Sirius visiblemente enfadado. Las chicas le miraron extrañadas–. Pero si es Lily la besucona.

–Sirius, ¿pero qué dices? –intervino Graüben molesta.

–¿Cómo? ¿No te lo ha contado? –dijo Sirius fingiendo sorpresa–. A Lily le encanta ir besando a sus amigos, ¿no es cierto Lily? Dime, ¿quién es el próximo? 

El rostro de Lily pasó por una escama de rojos que llegó a ser casi tan intenso como su pelo. ¿Cómo sabía eso Sirius? ¿Se lo habría contado James? ¿Los habría visto él? Miles de preguntas estallaron en su cabeza y una vez más, pensó que Sirius estaba usando Legeremancia en ella.

–Sí Lily, James os vio, y a él al igual que a mí, nos importa muy poco con quien os beséis vosotros dos. –en estos momentos Graüben se estaba perdiendo pues ella no sabía quien era ÉL, pero otra vez más fue como si Sirius leyera su mente–. Pero pensábamos que al menos Remus nos lo contaría. Ya hemos visto que no.

Graüben se quedó muda de la impresión y le dirigió una mirada a Lily de "Ya hablaremos luego".

–Y encima –prosiguió Sirius–, vas de niña buena enamorada fanática de James para luego ir besando al primero que se te cruza. Eres una cualquiera.

Graüben le lanzó una mirada asesina al moreno, y cuando éste bajó ella se fue detrás de él pidiéndole explicaciones y disculpas, pero Lily ya no oía nada. Se había quedado de piedra. La había llamado una cualquiera, pero además, ¿enamorada de James? Si Sirius sabía eso era evidente que Potter también lo sabría, y que la ignoraba por lo tanto no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Lástima que los hubiera juzgado mal. A ambos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

–Olvida lo que te dijo el idiota de Sirius –la consoló Graüben–. Él lo dijo sin pensar, y además que ni siquiera lo cree. ¿No ves que lo dijo por decir?

–¡Pero sabe lo mío! Sabe lo de James...

–¿Aún le quieres?

–Sí..., no..., bueno en realidad no sé. –dijo confusa la pelirroja–. El año pasado te hubiera dicho que sí, con total seguridad, pero ahora, no lo sé. No sé lo que siento. Estoy hecha un mar de dudas.

–¿Y qué hay de Remus? –preguntó Lidenbrock con curiosidad.

–Peor aún... Ahí si que no tengo ni idea de que decirte. Pero tendrías que haberlo visto tan abatido por lo de la... puta esa. Y con esos ojitos, es que no pude resistirme...

–Claro, claro. Te entiendo. Y encima tiene ese culito de infarto que...

–GRAÜBEN! –exclamó Lily sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga.

Ésta sólo se rió. Lo que comenzó siendo una tarde de lágrimas acabó con una interesante discusión sobre los culitos más sexys de todo Hogwarrts. Una conversación fascinante, desd luego.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Dumbledore, después de haber inspeccionado minuciosamente el cuerpo de James, se retiró a la oficina de Pomfrey, para "discutir el tema con calma", como él mismo había indicado. Pese a la media sonrisa que les había dedicado a los muchachos, éstos no se quedaron tranquilos pues la preocupación que se apreciaba en los ojos del director desmentía cualquier indicio de seguridad que quisiese mostrar con su sonrisa.

Mientras los dos adultos conversaban apartados del lugar donde se encontraban los jóvenes, Sirius y Remus observan el rostro de su amigo, en el que se reflejaba el temor y la angustia de alguna pesadilla que debía de estar teniendo. Cientos de gotitas de sudor caían de la frente del buscador, parecía que había estado corriendo toda una tarde, sin embargo James no se había movido de allí en las considerables horas que llevaba.

Sirius se acercó hacia su amigo y tal como habría hecho un padre con un hijo, lo arropó. Le tapó con las sábanas hasta donde se acaba el cuello y empezaba el pecho. Y, dejando aparte cualquier tipo de idioteces, acercó la comisura de sus labios hacia al frente del enfermo percatándose de que éste seguía teniendo fiebre. Este tipo de trabajos, en los que se requiere mucha fuerza emocional, los acostumbraba a realizar Remus, pero el licántropo comprendía que esta vez era el turno del galán moreno, pues se trataba de su hermano. Sí, su hermano, que los acompañaba en el silencio que había presente. No un silencio incómodo, pero si angustioso.

Remus apartaba la vista de James de cuando en cuando para observar el cuadro que daba hacia la oficina de la enfermera, en donde el rostro preocupado de Pomfrey, y a la vez interesado ante las explicaciones de Dumbledore, no le daba ninguna respuesta hacia sus vacilaciones. ¿Qué podía ser aquello que tardaban tanto en discutirlo? Miró su reloj y vio que había pasado un cuarto de hora. Sirius se había sentado en una silla al lado de James y lo observaba sin pestañear siquiera. Él, en cambio, se paseaba por toda la sala, con un nerviosismo inocultable.

–Moony haz el favor de estarte quieto, me estás poniendo más nervioso de lo que estoy. –dijo Sirius en un tono desenfadado.

–¿Pero de que deben estar hablando que tardan tanto? –preguntó más para si mismo que con la intención de esperar una respuesta.

–No tengo ni idea. Aunque no te niego que me gustaría saberlo.

–Y a mí. Dumbledore sabe algo que nosotros ignoramos. –aseguró Remus–. Tiene que contárnoslo. DEBE contárnoslo.

–Deferiría sí –contestó Sirius con un hilo de amargura en su voz–, pero eso no significa que vaya a hacerlo. Ya sabes como es Dumbledore. No te niego que es un gran mago, pero supongo que es algo especial.

–No se puede ser perfecto... –dijo Remus con una sonrisa forzada.

–Pero es que no sé que le puede haber sucedido. Dijiste que, por sus ojos, fue como si hubiese visto algo, no? –preguntó Sirius a Remus, ante lo cual éste sólo asintió–. Pero tú en cambio no viste nada...

–Eso te lo aseguro. No vi ni oí nada...

–Pero entonces debe ser algo que sólo pudiese ver él... –pensaba mientras hablaba... ¿Algo que sólo podía ver él? Pero entonces... ¡Ya se acordaba! Tal vez eso tenía algo que ver con que James era el...

–Estás en lo cierto Sirius, lo que vio sólo lo pudo ver él. –sonó una voz a espaldas del moreno. Éste se volteó para verle la cara, aunque ya sabía quién era el dueño de aquella voz simpática y tranquilizadora.

–Profesor... –dijo Black en voz baja.

–Las teorías de Sirius son acertadas, lo que demuestra que el chico no sólo utiliza la cabeza para llevar esa estupenda melena, muy bonita por cierto, se nota que la cuidas a diario. –Sirius sólo sonrió ante el comentario, pero una pequeña tos por parte de la enferma devolvió a Dumbledore de vuelta a su discurso–. 

–El estado en el que se encuentra James –prosiguió Dumbledore–, viene ligado cercanamente a una leyenda, una historia. Una historia que involucra a vuestro amigo mucho antes de que éste naciera. Una leyenda, una profecía hecha por los más sabios de la antigua era y que marca al chico –dijo el director mientras señalaba al buscador que parecía discutirse en lucha interna– de forma indiscutible y para nuestra desgracia, no es un privilegio que le ha sido otorgado, sino una obligación impuesta.

Los chicos lo escuchaban en silencio, escudriñando las palabras del anciano entendido que tenían delante. Ellos creían que todo era mucho más sencillo, pero por lo visto, los hechos escondían un gran misterio a su paso.

–No os puedo decir toda la historia, ni tan siquiera el argumento, así que realmente no os estoy contando nada, tan sólo os hablo de la existencia de dicha historia, leyenda o profecía, como queráis llamarlo. Sois demasiado jóvenes y parte de tal historia, por no decir toda, le concierne mucho más a James que a mí, y por tanto debe ser él el responsable de contaroslo. Sólo os digo, tal como ha dicho Sirius, que él está viendo algo que sólo puede ver él. Pero eso no es fruto ni de su cabeza ni por tanto de su imaginación. Él ve lo que otra persona desea que vea. Lo que dicha persona le está haciendo ver, mejor dicho. O al menos eso creo. Pero también podría ser que viese cosas las cuales no estaban destinadas a ser vistas. Y me temo que hay cosas que podrían haber producido un shock tan fuerte, hasta llevarlo a un estado de coma, como en el que se encuentra ahora. La fiebre puede ser producida a las tensiones a las que se debe estar viendo involucrado. No puedo decir más.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que perduró durante horas, en el que las mentes de los ocupantes aprovecharon para vagar interminablemente hacia algún lugar donde poder encontrar respuestas hacia sus preguntas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

–Es muy inquietante, ¿no crees? –preguntó Remus mientras salían de la enfermería–. Lo de la leyenda y todo eso.

–Sí... –susurró Sirius.

–¿Qué te pasa? Pareces ausente.

–No es nada –aseguró Black–. Sólo pienso...

–¿En lo de James?

–¿En qué si no?

–Es que... no parece que te haya sorprendido mucho lo que nos ha contado Dumbledore...

–Ya...

–¿Ya qué? –dijo el licántropo cogiendo el brazo de su amigo y haciéndolo detenerse–. ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? 

Sirius no pudo mentirle.

–Lo conocía podríamos decir, es sólo que no preste atención cuando me lo contó James en verano. Pero ahora en la enfermería, antes de que viniese Dumbledore, me acordé de pronto. Aunque a mí James no me lo contó todo, solo algo más de lo que ha dicho Dumbledore, y tengo la impresión de que el director debe saber mucho más que el propio involucrado.

–¿No me lo vas a contar? –preguntó Lupin a su amigo, clavándole sus ojos miel que tantas verdades habían arrancado.

Black accedió. No tuvo otra alternativa, Remus era uno de sus mejores amigos y si James no se lo había contado es porque no habría tenido oportunidad, no porque no quisiese. Él no lo estaba traicionando, después de todo, era la vida de su amigo la que estaba en peligro. 

Le contó todo cuanto sabía, que la verdad, era muy poco. Remus lo escuchaba en silencio, meditando cada palabra que su amigo decía, cuando éste hubo acabado lo observó en silencio, dándose cuneta de la magnitud del problema.

–¿James ha sabido esto desde siempre? –preguntó Remus algo resentido.

–No lo sé... –contestó Black–. Aunque no lo creo, nos lo habría contado antes, ¿no crees?

–Supongo...

–Además, es bastante normal que se haya enterado ahora. Sus padres debieron pensar que no sería oportuno decírselo hasta que alcanzara una cierta edad. Supongo que pensarían que tal vez le asustaría, quién sabe.

–Hombre es bastante normal –afirmó mientras consultaba su reloj–, yo tampoco le diría a mi hijo de 6 años que un antecesor suyo...

–Shhh –lo interrumpió Sirius–. No hablemos de eso aquí. Recuerda en qué parte del castillo estamos.

Remus se fijo en las paredes, típicas de una mazmorra. El poco calor que aún hacía durante esa época del año allí debajo no se notaba nada. La luz tenue impedía ver a más de 12 metros, por lo que no estaban muy seguros de lo que encontrar al final del pasillo. Siguieron caminando hasta pasar por una pared más oscura, desgastada por el tiempo, o eso se podría pensar al verla externamente. Pero si uno se fijaba detenidamente en dicha pared se percataría de que, en un extremo, había una minúscula serpiente enrollada. La entrada a Slytherin.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una parte más alta del castillo. Todavía estaban dentro del horario permitido, pero poca gente se veía por los pasillos. Sólo alguna pareja que volvía furtivamente de los jardines y algún que otro profesor patrullando y dando largos sermones a los que venían acalorados y visiblemente despeinados.

–Es algo tarde ¿no crees? –preguntó Lupin rompiendo el monótono silencio que los había embargado largo rato.

–Sí... ¿y que más da? –dijo Sirius despreocupado.

–Quizá deberíamos volver a los dormitorios...

–¡¡¿Tan pronto?!! –exclamó Sirius–. Pero si ni siquiera he cenado, mi estómago requiere, como mínimo, 4 dosis diarias de comida en abundancia. Sabes que sino, luego estoy muy alterado.

–Padfoot... *TÚ* siempre estás alterado... Pero bueno, el comedor ya está cerrado...

–¿Dónde se ha ido tu inteligencia mi estimado Moony? Vayamos a las cocinas...

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a su amigo hasta un estrecho corredor en el que al final había un pequeño cuadro con un frutero. Miraron alrededor y, al ver que no había nadie observándolos, hicieron cosquillas a la pera. Cuando ésta se rió, el cuadro dejó paso a una entrada. Se dirigieron hacia su interior.

Ya dentro, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la multitud de personas que habitaban, en esos momentos, las cocinas. Un grupo de unas 20 chicas –todas guapísimas, en opinión de Sirius–, estaban sentadas en una gran mesa cuadrada, envolvían sin descanso un considerable número de paquetes de comida, además tenían algunas cajas en los que se podía apreciar que dentro habían botellas. Cuando los chicos entraron, todas miraron hacia ellos y dejaron escapar pequeñas exclamaciones al ver quienes eran los intrusos.

–¡Son Black y Lupin! –dijeron varias chicas.

En cuestión de segundos, los dos chicos se vieron atrapados por una decena de chicas cada uno. Éstos fueron llevados a la mesa y les ofrecieron toda la comida que tenían. Remus, como buen chico que era, la rehusó educadamente pero Sirius accedió a comerse todo cuanto le ofrecían. Parecía que iba a comer hasta la saciedad.

Remus estaba algo nervioso por la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de las chicas. Todas lo adulaban y le decían cuan guapo y maduro se vía con ese pelo castaño claro y esos reflejos aún más claros que le salían. Incluso hubo alguna descarada que le tocó el trasero, pero al haber tantas, no pudo saber cual fue, e intentó zafarse de ellas sin mucho éxito.

Por otro lado, Sirius estaba disfrutando con la merienda de última hora, todas las chicas le alababan y él sólo les sonreía pícaramente, de vez en cuando guiñaba el ojo, y en alguna ocasión había dirigido un cumplido a unas cuantas de esas fabulosas muchachas. Éstas, por supuesto, estuvieron a punto de desmayarse, por el simple hecho de que "Sirius Black, el guapísimo e inmejorable Sirius Black" les hubiera calificado como encantadoras.

Cuando por fin se hubieron deshecho de ellas –gracias a Remus, puesto que Sirius no hacía nada para que las chichas dejaran de elogiarlo–, consiguieron llegar a la puerta de las cocinas, la misma por la que habían entrado. Las chicas seguían insistiendo.

–Oh venga quedaros –suplicó una chica de ojos azules brillantísimos, y sonrisa de oreja a oreja–, vamos a dar una fiesta en un lugar que conocemos bien, podríais veniros. Va a ser divertido. Tenemos cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel... WizardDry57... –agregó con una gran sonrisa nada inocente.

Sirius se alteró al escuchar ese nombre. WizardDry57 era la mejor bebida alcohólica del mundo mágico en su opinión, estaba a punto de decir que irían encantados cuando Remus le tapó la boca y empezó a jalarlo hacia fuera.

–Lo sentimos chicas, pero tenemos trabajo, Ya sabéis, los merodeadores siempre estamos ocupados. –les guiñó el ojo y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, tarea algo difícil dado a que por el otro lado, las chicas tiraban de ellos para que se quedaron.

–Remus... –susurró una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Éste se volteó, e inmediatamente se maldijo por haberlo hecho. La chica en cuestión –pelo negro con reflejos rojizos, ojos también negros y una tez morena y firme–, se le acercó rápidamente y lo beso. Remus, inconscientemente, respondió al beso, aunque sólo por unos segundos. Luego se separó y se quedó observando a la chica, lo mismo hicieron las demás. La mayoría de ellas se lanzaron contra la chica, sólo unas pocas siguieron peleando por Sirius y Remus, por lo que éstos pudieron escapar sin problemas.

Corrieron hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando entraron Sirius hizo un solo comentario, con una voz ofendida nada bien fingida.

–Lo que faltaba, que ahora me quites el puesto del soltero de oro. ¡Serás mal amigo!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Reviews (los números indican el capítulo):

****

–Dadaiiro (3 y 4):_ Olaaaa amigaaaaa!! Tus reviews largos me encantan, asi que no dejes de escribirlos, que el 4 ya fue mas corto... jeje pero bueno se entiende, porque yo tampoco conteste reviews. Que Sirius es un loco todos lo sabemos pero ya ves que al final si escuchó la versión de Remus (la verdadera) y todo se arregló ;) Remus es un galán como tu misma has dicho, es como Sirius pero en versión tímida y humilde, aunque tan solicitado como el moreno. Lo de si James lo escuchará... no digo nada jejeje, prefiero no adelantar cosas.... Por que todo el mundo penso que James era tan tonto??? Yo di pistas de porque está en come, y el golpe NO fue aposta ¬¬ No sé si Isabelle (la que se le declaró) volverá a salir tal vez si, tal vez no, aunque yo creo que si (pero no es un personaje principal). Elysia si es un personaje principal, incluso llegué a pensar en hacer el fic desde un punto de vista en el que ella es "la jugadora que movemos" jeje, osea a quien sigue el narrador etc. Pero al final se quedó en Remus, Su papel no puedo decirlo, solo que es un personaje muy misterioso y te diré algo: con una infancia ALGO traumática. (es una gran pista, creéme). A medida que el fic avanza se va descubriendo más sobe ella. Veo que te ENCANTO el profesor Rickman, a mi desde luego que si, no viste que super-descripción que di de él... *suspiros....* Sobre James, te digo que no le ha atacado nado "material"... por qué nadie se da cuenta de mis pistas??? Jo que trsite... ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE TAMBIÉN ESTE CAP!_

****

–Amni (3 y 4):_ Olaaa paisana!!!! Como va todo?? Jeje Me alegro que te guste el fic! Sobretodo siendo tú tan buena escritoa. Mira noia sobre el català tú no et preocupis, cadascú fa el que pot, pots escriurem en l'idioma que més rabia et faci jejeje X cierto... tienes que decirme si adoras a Remus jajajja Siento si hago sufrir mucho a los personajes y que sepas que las fans de James no me mataron... jejje sigo viva y coleando, tal como me ves! (o como me imaginas más bien dicho) Una persona me dijo que tendemos a hacer sufrir a los personajes que adoramos... tal vez sea verdad. Adeu makisima!_

****

–Barbi_black (3 y 4):_ Olaaa mañaaaaaa, tú mi pobre admiradora?? Jajajaj, eso si que es buenisimo, querrás decir que YO soy tu pobre admiradora, aunque en una cosa estás en lo cierto: actualizo cada... buf! no como tú, hija de donde sacas el tiempo?!!!! Siento que Lily no sienta nada al besar a Remus, pero ella lo ve sólo como un amigo.... creo... Y si le ha dado fuerte por James... también..... Sobre el porque del golpe de James con la pared creo que ya te lo aclare, sino siempre puedes preguntarme por el messenger... Bien, tu eres otra que quiere a la culebrilla.... pos no! No hay basilisco ni camra de los secretos, ke pesadas!! Jajajaja, ke no mujer ke es broma, pero no insistas que no hay nada de eso jejeje Sobre lo de la imagen romántica ya sabes lo que opino al respecto, tolero el slash pero no voy a escribir uno, a no ser que lo nombre superficialmente y muy vagamente, pero no, en mi fic NO HABRA NADA ENTRE REMUS Y SIRIUS. Para que crees que pongo a tantas mujeres si voy a acabar liandolos juntos? Pero que crees, que soy subnormal perdida? Jajajaja, las tias que son, de relleno? Pues no señorita jajajajaj Heterosexualidad Rules! (x dios ke mal a kedao eso...) total que resumo... tu y tus hombres salvajes, y se te olvido decir maduritos jajaaj, y alguna día lejano (muy lejano) ke me vaya pa zaragoza saldremos juntas, ke a este paso me da a mi ke va aser nunca._

****

–Amanda (3 y 4):_ Maestraaaaa, como esta usted???? Sabes ke yo siempre te obedecere, quiero llegar a ser un jedy tan weno com tu...padawan... jajajaja sorry ya me voy yo de la castaña.... Me parto con tus reviews jajajaj, los leo y me rio, los contesto y me vuelvo a reir jajaja, sobre lo de Lily.la fresca (EJEM jajaj) yaa ves tia, la confianza da asco, se lleva bien con el hombre y que se le acude? Pegarle un morreo! Donde vamos a parar por el amor de Dios... jajajaja Amanda cariño, NO HUBO NINGUNA ESTANTERÍA. Está claro?? Jajaja, vaya paranoias te montas tú con lo de James!!! Y que Elysia no te dé tan mal rollo que saldra en todo el fic! Jaja, te digo una cosa: a mi me cae bien. Es un personaje muy fuerte por dentro, tiene un cierto parecido a Snape en ese aspecto, ha construido toda una coraza alrededor de su corazón, y ella al igual que el Slytherin, CREE que tal coraza es impenetrable. X cierto, creo que no me dijsite que tal te fue ese examen de latín, aunque conociendo tus notas... 9,5 en nota d clase??? Serás empollona! Jejejeje. Amanda, tampoco es ninguno conjuro lo de James y no hay basilisco, ni culebrilla jajajaj (gusanito xDDD) A que te gusto el profesor Rickamn? Es TAAAAN adorable, como Sev! (veo tu cara de: EJEM, adorable dice esta???) Pozi! Adorable! Jejej (cada uno como es...) Y no es ningún ocupa ¬¬ jajajjaja A ke ahora te sientes mal x aber ablado mal de James, pos ala, a joderse! Jajaja ke no mujer ke es broma XDDD Todo el mundo tiene un empeño en saber que le paso a James... y digo yo, xk tanta curiosidad? Estoy pensando hasta en no ponerlo hasta el final del fic.... 8-) muajajaja soy cruel, me encanta, sorry por no haber puesto contestaciones en el otro capitulo, pero no tenia nada d tiempo, no viste, que hasta el capitulo en si era mediocre??? Me despido guapa, y actualiza YA! _

****

–Padfoot (4):_ Me alegro que te guste mi fic. X cierto, tengo una duda... eres chico o chica?? Jeje, es que no lo tengo muy claro, sorry, soy una persona curiosa! Gracias por los ánimos ^^ Sobre que le paso a James... JODER TODO EL MUNDO PREGUNTA LO MISMO! Que pasa habeis hecho una campaña????!!! Jajaja, ya me estoy yendo de la cabeza, weno de eso no te digo más de lo que se ve en el fic... o de lo que se insinua....._

****

–Isa (4):_ Wolaaa xikilla!!! Me estoy poniendo terriblemente colorada (otra vez) al leer todos esos halagos de que escribo muy bien, y mi fic es muy bueno... Tampoco es para tanto! Hay muchisimos que son mejores que el mio. Sobre que le paso a James... por qué todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo? Mira no voy a decir nada jajaja, en el fic ya se van diciendo cosas, imaginación por favor! (sin pasarse que tampco quiero teletubbies volando x mi fic jajja). Si quieres saberlo (algo que me parece rarisimo T.T) soy de Badalona, Barcelona, Catalunya. VISCA CATALUNYA! Jejej no puedo evitarlo...._

Muchisimas gracias a todos por vuestro reviews, y espero que sigáis dejando!!!

Conteste los reviews hace tiempo, porke si tuviese ke hacerlo ahora no podría... Creo ke tardare algun tiempo en volver a subir capítulo. Acabo de recibir un e-mail muy desagradable y mi ánimo esta por los suelos... Siento la tardanza de verás, pero es que además ahora estoy fatal.... Algún review para animarme plisssss :(

OS PIDO UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO, REFLEXIÓN Y RESPETO HACIA LAS VÍCTIMAS DEL ATENTADO TERRIROISTA QUE SUCEDIÓ EN MADRID EL PASADO 11 DE MARZO, EN EL QUE MUERIRON ALREDEDOR DE 200 PERSONAS. GRACIAS.

****

SEE YOU

20-03-04

Annie Angelical

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Clan Marauder! 

VISCA CATALUNYA


	6. CAP6 ¿Un sueño?

__

Autora: **Annie Angelical**

__

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos. El nombre del personaje Graüben Lidenbrock (ya que la apariencia y la actitud es de mi propia invención) le pertenece a Julio Verne. Todo lo demás que no reconozcáis supongo que será mío, así que os pido que si queréis utilizar alguno de mis personajes o cualquier cosa (que lo dudo mucho...) me lo comuniquéis.

Aviso: Durante el fic aparecen expresiones algo bastas y vulgares, y también algún que otro insulto. Si no te gusta o no lo puedes soportar no lo leas, por favor. Si lo haces y no es de tu agrado no me vengas luego con reclamaciones. Y una última cosa, este fic no sigue "del todo" la idea de OdF en respecto a porqué Voldemort quiere matar a Harry.

Dedicatoria: Muchisimas gracias por perder un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo este fic. Como siempre dedicado a Amanda Beicker por ayudarme y enseñarme de este pequeño mundo que es FanFiction, Y también para todos los que me leéis, sobretodo aquellos que me animan mediante el MSN.(Barby, Amni...) Gracias por todo!

Y sin más dilatación, por amor al arte y a los reviews:

****

MÁS ALLÁ DE LA BESTIA

¿UN SUEÑO?

Un chico caminaba lentamente, sin prisa alguna, por los solitarios pasillos del castillo, en los cuales reinaba el más profundo e indestructible silencio. Era muy temprano, demasiado para cualquier otro alumno, pero no para él. El sol, que ya empezaba a verse, dejaba filtrar algunos rayos en su camino, descubriendo las sombras que había creado la fría noche. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse antes que sus compañeros de curso y por eso no puso objeción en encontrarse a las seis de la mañana, aunque fuese una pérdida de tiempo, bien podría estar leyendo en la sala común.

Esperaba no demorarse mucho, y aun cuando lo hiciese ¿le importaría eso alguien? No. A nadie le preocuparía. ¿Qué más daba si Severus Snape no aparecía por el desayuno? En el caso de que alguien se percate de su ausencia no le daría la más mínima importancia, ¿no era acaso mejor no tener que soportar al estúpido listillo de pociones y experto en artes oscuras? Muchos, por no decir la gran mayoría, pensaban eso, pero a él le daba exactamente igual. Nunca quiso amigos y nunca los necesitó. ¿Para qué?, ¿Para hacer bromas?, ¿Para contar quién se liga a quién? Ese tipo de conversaciones le daban verdaderas náuseas, y por nada del mundo querría verse él involucrado en una de ellas.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo, faltaban sólo 5 minutos para las 6; estaba enfrente de una lisa y larga pared. Aquello le parecía estúpido, pero algo que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo era a no juzgar por las simples apariencias. Pensó lo que le había dicho la chica y pasó 3 veces por delante. Cuando ya creía que se había burlado de él apareció una puerta. Tomó aire antes de tomar el pomo y entrar.

Se quedó estupefacto, aunque por fuera seguía mostrando su frío y **atractivo** (N.A. no he podido evitarlo -cara sonrojada-) porte de crueldad. Estaba en una hermosa sala rectangular, pintada de un color azul oscuro como la noche y resaltaban unas motitas de color blanco brillante representando, supuso él, las estrellas. Las paredes estaban casi todas cubiertas por estanterías que llegaban al techo; éstas estaban llenas de miles de libros, infinitos volúmenes sobre las diferentes materias del mundo mágico, incluso algunos ejemplares únicos y raros. El resto de las paredes, exceptuando las que daban al pasillo (donde se encontraban las estanterías), estaban cubiertas por grandes ventanas en forma de arco que acaban en punta, muy al estilo de las catedrales de la Edad Media. A través de ellas se podía apreciar como se iba formando el día. En una ventana alejada había un telescopio que parecía haber sido usado con anterioridad y, en el centro de la sala, había una hermosa mesa tallada con infinitos detalles, y en medio de ésta un par de velas encendidas que se consumían lentamente. Allí, sentada, había una chica mirándolo fijamente.

–Gracias por venir –dijo ella a modo de saludo mientras le señalaba una silla en frente a la suya.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Snape con suspicacia y sin moverse.

–Tranquilo, sólo quiero que hablemos un rato, eso era lo acordado, ¿no? –contestó la Gryffindor con una sonrisa mientras su acompañante se dirigía hacia la silla, no muy convencido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin iba de un lado al otro de la habitación estando ya totalmente vestido. Estaba plenamente enfrascado en la difícil tarea de levantar a sus dos compañeros, algo que si normalmente ya era complicado, no hay que decir que una hora y media antes de lo habitual era casi imposible.

–Venga Padfoot, ¡no tenemos todo el día! –dijo comenzando a estar enfadado.

–Mmmm –fue la única respuesta del animago.

–Levántate ya, Sirius Black! –gritó el licántropo malhumorado.

Pero lo único que resultó fue que el llamado se colocase mirando hacia el otro lado y le dise la espalda mientras que, con la almohada, se tapaba los oídos en un intento de acallar la voz de su amigo. Éste, dándose por vencido con el moreno, decidió intentarlo con su otro amigo.

–Wormtail, no quiero repetírtelo dos veces, te quiero fuera de la cama en este mismo momento, y rápido.

Peter siguió como si nada, pero a diferencia de Black que seguía durmiendo aún con la voz del licántropo, éste sólo se lo hacía. Se acomodó en una postura mejor e ignoró al furioso Remus Lupin que había a los pies de su cama.

–Sé que estás fingiendo así que más vale levantarte –la respuesta fue ninguna.

–Bien, bien! Haz lo que quieras, pero si te quedas en la cama un solo segundo más me encargaré personalmente de hacerle saber a todo el colegio que hace dos años te levantaste con la cama mojada, y no precisamente por sueños...

Fue como decir las palabras mágicas. Peter se levantó como una bala, con una cara muy roja y mientras recitaba maldiciones en voz baja se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el baño.

–Genial, uno menos... –dijo Lupin para sí mismo.

–_Sonorus_ –dijo Remus, y acto seguido su voz se amplificó de tal manera que toda la torre de Gryffindor lo oyó–. SIRIUS BLACK O TE LEVANTAS Y TE VISTES O TE ENTERERÁS DE QUIÉN ES REMUS LUPIN (N.A. Oissss, habéis visto como impone mi lobito? XD).

Sirius Black, evidentemente, siguió durmiendo, al contrario que el resto de todos los alumnos Gryffindor.

–Se va a enterar éste...

Con su varita en la mano, Remus Lupin sonría malévolamente como alguien que está a punto de hacer una gran travesura sin que nadie lo vea, muy al estilo de los merodeadores. Se acercó a la cama de su amigo y, mientras seguía sonriendo de manera exagerada, apuntó al moreno.

–_Rainfall! _–gritó, y de su varita empezó a salir grandes cantidades de agua que cayeron encima de Sirius.

–Pero, ¡¡¡¿estás loco?!!! –exclamó un muy indignado Sirius Black mientras se levantaba todo empapado, con la camisa del pijama pegada a su musculoso cuerpo.

–Mira, no tendría que haberlo hecho si te hubieras levantado las otras 500 veces que te he llamado, en serio, no sé como puedes estar tan profundamente dormido. Es teóricamente imposible que aún con el hechizo _Sonorus_ sigas durmiendo...

–Has usado ese hechizo? –preguntó Sirius distraído mientras se rascaba la cabeza y su cara reflejaba el sueño que tenía.

–Sí... ahora venga, arréglate.

Sirius consultó el reloj que había colgado en la pared, un metro más arriba de donde se encontraban ellos, acaba de dar las 7...

–¡¡¿Pero qué dices Moony?!! Las clases empiezan a las 9, ¿recuerdas? ¿Es que te ha dado un lapsus mental o qué? Podríamos habernos levantado perfectamente a las 8,30, vestirnos deprisa y e ir comiendo por el pasillo hasta las aulas. Seguro que James estaría de acu... –se paró a media frase cuando, por fin, se acordó–. Oh mierda, ¡James!

En menos que canta un gallo ambos bajaban por las escaleras mientras las chicas que se habían despertado a causa del ruido las miraban embobadas y al mismo tiempo los chicos los miraban furiosos. Se dirigían a toda prisa hacia la enfermería. Peter había quedado olvidado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las 8,30 el gran comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes que comían tranquilamente sus desayunos. Todos entablaban animadas conversaciones con sus compañeros y amigos. Todos comentaban el hermoso día que hacía fuera y que clase le tocaba a quien. Todos menos 2 personas. Snape había vaciado su plato hacía ya un buen rato, pero se quedo allí, en la mesa, observándola en silencio. Le había parecido muy extraña su nota y, aunque en un principio había pensado que sería una broma de los estúpidos y arrogantes Gryffindor de su casa, y que lo mejor sería no ir, acudió. Nunca lo admitiría ni asimismo pero, en realidad, le había agradado esa "cita". Ella era como él, solitaria, sin tener ni querer compañía... Pero en cambio, si quería la suya. Era inteligente como nadie, incluso tal vez más que Lily. Era tan... Snape (como dirían algunos). La otra persona que estaba callada y seguía con su desayuno era una chica de Gryffindor que, notando la intensa mirada del Slytherin, sonreía satisfecha internamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte solo con él? Ya recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez... -dijo Remus no muy convencido por la idea de su amigo.

–Venga Moony, sé cuidarme solito y esta vez no estaré desprevenido por si vienen esos repugnantes Slytherin.

Remus seguía con la mano indecisa encima del pomo de la puerta de la enfermería.

–En serio, vete tranquilo, no me pasará nada. Además alguien tiene que quedarse cuidando de él, ¿no? –dijo Sirius con un tono evidente.

–Sabes que Pomfrey es una enfermera de lo más cualificada, ella lo cuidará perfecta...

–Ya sabes lo que quise decir, tiene que haber alguien con él, alguien... de la familia. –dijo Sirius mientras posaba sus ojos tristes en... su hermano James.

Remus decidió que lo mejor sería irse. ¿Dónde estaría Wormtail?

Salió de la enfermería y empezó a correr por los pasillos repletos de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas, donde los profesores impacientes aguardaban su llegada. Faltaban tan sólo 15 minutos para el inicio de las clases y él ni siquiera había probado bocado desde la noche anterior. Su aspecto -ojeras profundamente marcadas, cara de preocupación y cansancio- era aún más deplorable que los días en que se acercaban sus temibles y odiadas transformaciones. Justo en el momento en que Remus entraba estrepitosamente por la puerta del gran comedor alguien salía de él.

PLAM!

Las prisas de ambos hicieron que los libros de la chica se esparcieran todos por el suelo y ella perdiera el equilibrio a causa del choque, lo que provocó que se tambaleara y estuviera a punto de caer. Y lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque ene l último momento Remus no la hubiera cogido quedando su rostro a centímetros del de ella. Muchas de las chicas que psaaban por ahí le dirigieron miradas de intenso odio.

–Lo siento mucho Elysia, no miraba por donde iba. –dijo Remus con voz apenada y una amable y sincera sonrisa.

–No pasa nada –dijo ella sonrojándose–, supongo que tenías hambre, ¿no?

–La verdad es que sí... Un momento, ¿sabías que no he ido a desayunar? –preguntó el licántropo extrañado.

–Am... –dijo la gryffindor ruborizándose aún más–, es que no te he visto por la sala común ni luego en el gran comedor...

–Ah... Oye que te ayudo a recoger los libros, después de todo ha sido culpa que se te cayeran, de verdad que siento mucho –dijo él volviendo a la realidad.

–Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, no es nada.

Recogieron los libros en silencio -y eran muchos dado que ella hacías más materias que el resto (N.A. ...a quién me recuerda eso?...)-, cuando Remus le tendió el último libro_, Runas Antiguas: su gran misterio_, su mano rozó suavemente la mano de la chica lo que causó que una pequeña descarga eléctrica se introdujera por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha. Él, ni siquiera se percató.

–Muchas gracias por ayudarme –dijo Elysia evitando la mirada de su amigo.

–No ha sido nada, ahora si me disculpas voy a.... –pero se paró al ver como las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraban y el reloj marcaba las 9–. Oh vaya, hoy debe ser otro día de suerte, vamos tarde y sin comer!

–Eso tiene solución –dijo la castaña metiendo sus manos en su bolsa y buscando algo–, toma –dijo tendiéndole un par de bollos–, los cogí porque supuse que tendrías hambre. –volvió a sonrojarse.

Remus la miró asombrado. Era un detalle que se hubiera acordado de él y le guardara un poco de comida. Debería devolverle el favor más adelante.

–Muchas gracias, los necesitaba –admitió sinceramente mientras tomaba la comida que ella le ofrecía–. Mejor vayamos a clase, pero caminado porque me entra flato.

–Como quieras –dijo ella mientras lo observaba masticando correctamente la comida a pesar del hambre que debía tener.

–Aunque no es que me haga mucha gracia ir ahora a clase...

–Oh... por lo de Potter, ¿no? –dijo ella preocupada, pero preocupado por ele stado de ánimo de su amigo no del arrogante buscador.

–Sí... está muy mal, ¿sabes? Yo sé que él no te cae bien pero... en serio, no le desearías su estado a nadie... ni siquiera se lo deseo yo a algunos Slytherin.

–Te comprendo.

Se paró de repente mientras daba vueltas sobre una idea.

–¿Qué pasa, por qué te paras? –dijo Lupin algo sorprendido.

–Bueno... –dijo ella intentado sonar lo mejor posible– ¿Por qué no...? ¿Que por qué no te saltas simplemente un par de clases y ya está?

Remus engulló el ultimo trozo de bollo de golpe.

–¡¡¿Cómo?!! ¿TÚ me estás diciendo que me salte una clase? –dijo él lo más asombrado posible mientras ella se limitaba a asentir silenciosamente–, TÚ que no te has saltado una clase jamás, TÚ que en tercero viniste a una clase de Historia de la Magia con 39 grados de fiebre para no perderte la fascinante teoría de Binns y su particular visión de la revolución de los duendes rojos en 1852, TÚ que...

–Vale, vale, tranquilo Remus. Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que he hecho. Es sólo que... si te sientes demasiado preocupado no atenderás en clase y lo mejor sería no ir, después de todo tenemos dobles Encantamientos y aún tenemos que hacer la práctica general de hechizos del año pasado. Y luego una hora con Mcgonagall para practicar las transformaciones de animales medianos, los cuales tu los transformaste sin problemas la última clase...

–Al igual que tú.

–Ya, bueno... –admitió ella sin darle importancia–, creo que lo mejor sería "tomarte el día libre"...

–¿Y qué pretendes que haga yo solo?

–Si quieres –dijo Elysia asombrándose de su propio atrevimiento– yo puedo acompañarte...

–¿En serio? ¿No es mucha... molestia?

–No, de verdad, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Y después de todo... tú eres mi único amigo...

–Es mentira. Graüben, Lily... ellas también lo son. Y muchos lo querrían ser, es sólo que tu no dejas que lo sean. –le dijo clavando sus ojos dorados en los de la chica.

–Ya... bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿nos vamos?

–Claro –dijo él con una sonrisa mientras miraba al exterior y apreciaba el hermoso día que se había formado– es sólo que me gustaría ir afuera –dijo con un suspiro– aunque claro, allí nos verían fácilmente.

–Si quieres ir afuera, iremos afuera. –le dirigió una mirada cómplice y lo guió hasta una de sus salas favoritas.

Resultó que Elysia no era tan inocente como aparentaba serlo. Conocía los más remotos lugares de Hogwarts, lugares ignorados incluso por los merodeadores y bien raro era que ellos desconocieran la existencia de algún sitio secreto dentro o fuera del castillo. La gryffindor llevó a Remus a través de numerosos pasillos y paredes trampas. Llegaron hasta una larga pared, o eso parecía, de color oscura, como las de las mazmorras. La pared no mostraba irregularidad alguna a simple vista pero si uno se fijaba bien, vería que en un lado de ésta había un diminuto saliente. La chica lo estiró hacia afuera y luego lo volvió a meter, empujándolo más adentro de lo que había estado en un principio. La pared se movió hacia un lado, lo justo para que cupiera un persona delgada de lado. Entraron uno seguido del otro.

El sitio era una auténtica maravilla. Se trataba de un gran espacio abierto, soleado, repleto de arcos gigantes que proporcionaban sitios de sombra donde poder refugiarse del cálido sol que reinaba en el cielo. Habían bancos cada cierta distancia, unos al sol, otros a la sombra. Había también un extenso pasto donde echarse para descansar y todo repleto de árboles, flores, etc, y justo en el centro, un hermoso, y muy pequeño, lago, donde varios patos nadaban tranquilamente. Totalmente el paraíso.

–¿Cómo has conocido la existencia de este lugar? –preguntó Remus asombrado.

–Digamos que lo encontré... por casualidad. –contestó ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

–Es genial. –comentó Lupin observando el paisaje.

Pasaron toda la mañana acostados en el pasto, ellos solos, acompañados únicamente del sol dominante que había en el cielo. Para Remus fue muy relajante hablar de temas irrelevantes mientras una suave brisa le revolvía los cabellos y el sonido de los patos jugando acompañaba la tímida voz de su acompañante. Aquello era lo que él necesitaba, sólo un poco de paz para su alma cansada. Deseaba que se parase el tiempo en aquel instante y disfrutar indefinidamente de la calma que lo acompañaba. Aunque lamentablemente eso no era posible, decidió aprovechar el momento el máximo.

Siempre había sabido que Elysia era una chica inteligente y quien no lo supiera era porque no la había oído hablar por más de 10 minutos. Pero aparte de ser elocuente y lista su característica forma de hablar era espectacular, hablaba apasionadamente y con confianza de cualquier tema que le planteases, y sus razonamientos eran siempre los más exactos. Su mente era, sin duda alguna, excepcional. Pero aparte de eso, a Remus le gustaba la confianza que había en sus ojos. A pesar que cuando hablaba lo hacía con un deje de timidez (o al menos así era con él), sus ojos mostraban un calor sobrehumano, un calor que te atraía a seguir mirando sus ojos y no apartar jamás la mirada. Nunca comprendería porque Elysia con los demás se mostraba tan diferente como con él. Siempre lo trataba bien, con un poco de timidez y sonrojándose a menudo, pero mostraba ser una gran persona. En cambio con el resto de la gente era tan... arrogante, despreciable, sin querer (ni necesitar según ella) amigos, era tan... Snape.

Remus estaba disfrutando mucho de aquel descanso merecido, pero, como siempre pasa cuando uno disfruta demasiado, el tiempo pasó demasiado deprisa. Le parecía que acababan de llegar cuando su acompañante se miró el reloj de muñeca y se levantó del pasto con cara asombrada.

–Remus, ¡son ya las doce y media! Nos hemos perdido media hora de la comida –dijo ella de forma apresurada mientras recogía sus cosas sin podérselo creer aún.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó él calmadamente. La chica sólo asintió–. Vaya, estas tres horas y media han pasado volando, nunca pensé que... Esto... Será mejor que vayamos al gran comedor, ¿no? De seguro habrán notado nuestra ausencia. –dijo de forma rápida mientras salían por el hueco de la pared.

–Remus... –lo llamó Elysia tristemente.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?

–¿Te preocupa que sepan que hemos faltado... los dos?

–¿Cómo? No entiendo –dijo él amablemente.

–Bueno ya sabes... que hemos faltado nosotros dos... que hemos estado... em... bueno, juntos... –si hubiese sido pelirroja no se habría sabido donde acababa su rostro y donde empezaba su pelo.

–Oh... –dijo él dándose cuenta a lo que se refería–. Tranquila no hay que preocuparse de eso –dijo ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa–, como mucho tendremos que aguantar las bromsa de Sirius y ya estoy acostumbrado. Pero no voy a negarte que no me haría mucha gracia si se enterasen los profesores. ¿Te imaginas la cara de McGonagall si supiese que dos de sus estudiantes modelos han faltado a su clase para irse juntos y solos a un sitio oculto? No quiero ni imaignar lo que pensaría...

Remus le guiñó un ojo y ella sólo se sonrojó más.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–¿Has notado las ausencias de ciertos Gryffindor esta mañana? –preguntó la rubia Graüben con una sonrisa pícara mientras le pasaba un plato a su amiga pelirroja.

–Por supuesto –contestó Lily–, Remus y Elysia. McGonagall se mostraba extrañada. ¿Qué crees que habrá sido de ellos? –dijo ella preocupada pos sus compañeros.

–Oh quién sabe... Tal vez Elysia ha raptado a Remus y ha hecho con él todas sus inimaginables fantasías. –dijo ella divertida.

–Por favor Lidenbrock deja tus pensamientos calenturientos para una situación menos seria. ¡Puede haberles pasado algo!

–Perdone Srta. Evans no me acordaba que usted era Dña. Puritana. Ay! –gritó ella cuando recibió un pellizco por parte de su amiga Gryffindor–. Eso a dolido... –dijo frotándose el brazo.

–Eso es lo que te pasa por decir mentiras...

–¿Mentiras? ¿Yo? –preguntó la rubia indignada–. ¿Vas a decirme acaso que no es verdad? A ver... ¿cuando fue la primera vez que...?

–¡Por Merlín Graüben! –la interrumpió Lily escandalizada–. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?

–¿El qué? –dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente–. Tan sólo iba a preguntarte cuando fue la primera vez que besaste a un chico... –puso las palmas de sus manos juntes, como si fuera a rezar y una sonrisa angelical. Sólo le faltaba la corona.

–Ya, por supuesto... Permíteme dudarlo.

Lidenbrock soltó una sonora carcajada.

–¿Qué le ves tan gracioso? –Lily ya estaba molesta.

–Bueno... sino era lo del beso, ¿qué crees que iba a preguntar? –la pregunta hizo que la pelirroja enrojeciera–. Jajaja, ¡ves! Eres tú la de la mente calenturienta ¡no yo!

–Mejor dejemos el tema, ¿sí? Te lo digo en serio, estoy preocupada por Remus y Elysia...

–¿Elysia? –preguntó Sirius que en esos momentos se sentaba enfrente de Lily–. ¿Quién es Elysia? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con nuestro querido Moony? ¿Acaso el gran Padfoot desconoce la existencia de una chica?

Graüben puso los ojos en blanco, pero no respondió, al igual que Lily. Ambas estaban enfadadas con Sirius por su actitud del día anterior. En esos momentos Peter que se sentaba enfrente de ella.

–Os he hecho una pregunta, ¿es que acaso no escucháis?

–No creo que tengamos nada que hablar contigo Black –contestó Lily molesta.

Sirius comprendió al fin. Todo este número era por lo que había dicho el día anterior. ¿Es que no podía estarse con la boca cerrada de vez en cuando? Siempre tenía que meter la pata, y con las personas que más le importaban.

–Lily...

–Déjame Sirius, ayer ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decirme...

–No –dijo con voz firme, pero dulce–. Ayer fui un completo idiota. Dije cosas que no sentía y no he sentido jamás. Pero pensaba que Remus nos lo contaría y no lo hizo, eso le dolió a James y por tanto a mí también, y tu fuiste quien tuvo que aguantar mi cabreo. Sé que no debería haberme ensañado contigo, pues no tenías ninguna culpa de nada, eres totalmente libre de besar a quien quieras. Es más, sabes que lo que te dije es mentira. ¿Tú fanática de James? –dijo riéndose, era inevitable que Sirius no aguantara mucho rato serio–, o simplemente, ¿tú fanática de alguien? –volvió a reírse–. Eres la persona más realista que conozco, sé que a ti no te va eso. Y no pienso que seas una cualquiera, de hecho eres una de las pocas chicas decentes que quedan en este colegio. No como algunas con las que yo me he acostado, que si te contara...

–¡Sirius! –exclamó la rubia.

El llamado sólo volvió a soltar una carcajada.

–Vale, vale... –volvió a ponerse serio–. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte perdón pero igualmente lo hago. Y lo hago porque me importas Lily. Ya sabes que soy un estúpido que dice las cosas antes de pensarlas, pero eso no significa que no sepa aceptar mis errores (y fíjate que el gran Sirius Black se equivoca en contadas ocasiones). Pero... si no quieres perdonarme... lo entenderé –dijo tristemente con su cara de cachorrito–.

–¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte si me pones esa carita? –dijo Lily más tranquila. Era muy fácil ganarse su corazón. Se levantó un poco de la silla y depositó un beso en la mejilla del moreno que sonreía satisfechamente.

–Ahora que ya están las cosas arregladas, decidme. ¿Quién es Elysia? –preguntó Black curioso.

–Elysia Lidenbrock, ¿te acuerdas? –dijo la rubia a Sirius con voz lenta y clara como si le estuviera enseñando algo a un niño pequeño–. Una chica no muy alta, castaña, con gafas, que va a nuestro curso y a nuestra misma casa... –explicó ella algo sarcástica al final.

–¿Wormtail, tú sabes de quién habla? –dijo Black sin comprender aún–. Mejor déjalo, que vas a saberlo tú.

–Creo... creo... –dijo él tartamudeando un poco.

–Déjalo Peter, para tener una opinión hay que pensar primero –comentó Black a su amigo, el cual enrojeció de vergüenza– Cosa que no creo que tú hagas.

–Creo que es esa a la que James y tú llamáis la murciélago. –dijo tímidamente en voz muy baja.

–No la llaméis así... –susurró su amiga pelirroja.

–Ahh... ya sé quien. Oye Lily, ¡es que en verdad parece un murciélago la borde esa! Con las gafas cuadradas tamaño Hagrid que lleva... Pero... –dijo Black poniendo cara de asco– ¿Qué tiene que ver esa con el pequeño Remsie?

–Nada Sirius nada... Mejor déjalo.

–Lily... –dijo el animago en tono confidencial–, no estarás insinuando que Remus y la murciélago... ya sabes.

–No, no lo sé. ¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, como Moony y esa han faltado hoy a clase y no han dicho nada... –dijo Sirius poniéndose serio.

–¡Ja! ¿Ves Graüben? –exclamó Lily triunfal– Sirius piensa igual que yo...

–Discúlpame que lo dude Lily pero eso es técnicamente imposible. Ni aún con una poción extremadamente fuerte conseguiría que Sirius pensase como tú o que simplemente pensase vamos...

–Cállate ya Lidenbrock. Lily... no te preocupes, si lo sé todo. Piensas que Remus y la loca esa estén haciendo, como vosotras llamáis, "cochinadas", y temes que puedan ser descubiertos in fraganti. Pero tú quédate tranquila, yo sé que Remus siempre toma muchas precauciones con eso.

(En estos momentos dos grandes gotas caen de la frente de Lily y de Graüben al asombrarse de la genialidad de la mente de Sirius ¬¬')

–Te lo había dicho Lily... –dijo su amiga en un tono muy fastidioso, imitando al que usaría la pelirroja en estos casos (N.A. es el típico tono Hermione "te lo dije..." xD)– No entiendo como esperabas que él pensase igual que tú.

–Tienes razón...

–Ey, ¡esperar un momento! –dijo Sirius ignorando los comentarios de sus amigas– Estamos hablando de la murciélago... Eso sería muy desagradable. No, definitivamente eso no es lo que te puede estar preocupando Lily...

–Sirius... tu mente es peor que la de Graüben, que ya es decir mucho la verdad...

–¡Oye! –exclamó ofendida la aludida.

–¿Así? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Es que acaso la mente de la pequeña Lidenbrock está llena de "cosas indebidas"? como diría mi buen amigo Prongs, que el pobre no puede estar aquí presente –dijo Black con una voz triste. Inmediatamente volvió a poner su mejor voz de conquistador–, si quieres, yo puedo hacer realidad todas tus fantasías sexuales, sólo basta con que me lo pidas cariñosamente –dijo en susurros mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

–Más quisieras Black. –contestó la gryffindor mordaz.

–Yo sólo lo decía por hacerte un favor nena –susurró Sirius mientras aproximaba su rostro al de la rubia, quedando sólo a escasos centímetros– cualquier chica o créeme que incluso algún chico querría estar en tu lugar en estos momentos. ¿No quieres darles un poco de envidia? –dijo lentamente mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios de forma muy sensual.

–Mmm... –dijo ella aproximándose aún más al moreno. Justo cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios y él ya había cerrado los ojos, ella mordió la manzana que tenía en la mano, rompiendo toda la magia del momento–. La verdad es que no quiero. Y créeme que no necesito que me hagas favores Sirius, es más, eso lejos de ser un favor sería una faena –dijo ella guiñándole el ojo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho él antes.

Sirius no se mostró ofendido lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, dejó escapar una carcajada

–No sé porque te haces la dura Graüben, ambos sabemos que me deseas...

–Deja de soñar despierto Black.

–Por favor, callaos un poco, ¿sí? Quiero saber que les ha pasado a Remus y a Elysia...

–¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos? –preguntó Lidenbrock irónicamente.

–Muy graciosa. ¿Cómo?

La rubia sólo le señaló la puerta del gran comedor con la cabeza mientras tomaba su vaso de jugo de calabaza y bebía despreocupadamente.

En aquellos momentos, alrededor de las 12:45, cuando ya mucha gente había terminado de comer y salían apresuradamente por las puertas del gran comedor intentando aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba antes de la siguiente clase, dos jóvenes Gryffindor de sexto año entraban rápidamente al comedor y se dirigían a la que era, y siempre había sido, su mesa.

Remus Lupin mostraba un aspecto cansado y algo deplorable que enternecía el corazón de las chicas (lo que éstas no sabían es que faltaban tan sólo un par de días para la noche de luna llena y por tanto para su tan temida transformación), pero a pesar de eso su muy pronto envejecido rostro mostraba cierta felicidad, teniendo en cuenta por lo que estaba pasando el muchacho al tener a uno de sus mejor amigos en coma en la enfermería, y parecía que hubiera estado relajándose durante un largo rato, olvidándose de todas sus preocupaciones... Por otra parte, Elysia Acquaroli mostraba su semblante serio de siempre.

Tomaron asiento al lado de los merodeadores (dos de ellos) y de las chicas, puesto que la mesa ya se estaba vaciando y habían muchas sillas libres, y empezaron a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

–¿Bueno qué? –preguntó Lily después de 10 interminables minutos de silencio.

–¿Qué de qué? –dijo Remus pretendiendo no entender.

–No te hagas el tonto Remus John Lupin –dijo Evans enfadada.

–No sé de que me hablas

La pelirroja bufó.

–¿Dónde os habíais metido?

–Ah... te referías a eso... Pues... hemos estado por ahí. –dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa.

–¿Habéis estado por ahí? –preguntó Lily incrédula–. ¡¡¿Cómo que habéis estado por ahí?!! Y sin avisar ni decirnos nada, ¿os parece bien? Sois unos irresponsables, nosotros aquí preocupados por vosotros pensándonos que os había pasado algo y vosotros... vosotros... –a Lily le había cogido un tic en la mejilla dado al enfado.

–Tranquila Lily, lo siento, ¿vale? Simplemente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y Elysia me acompañó, no es para que te pongas así...

–¡¡¿Qué no?!! Argg... yo me voy –y acto seguido cogió sus cosas y se marchó seguida de Graüben que intentaba calmarla sin conseguirlo.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por la actitud de su amiga.

–Wow... no se lo ha tomado muy bien, ¿eh? –comentó Sirius. Los otros sólo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de las clases, en la sala común Sirius seguía incordiando a Remus con el mismo tema con que lo había estado acribillando durante toda la tarde. Parecía no cansarse nunca, y Remus no se extrañaba lo más mínimo. ¿Era tan difícil que lo entendiese?

–¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo Sirius? Nada, ¿vale? No hemos hecho NADA. –la voz de Remus sonaba cansada e irritada. ¡Cómo lo exasperaba Sirius a veces!

–¡JA! No te lo crees ni tú. ¿Qué clase de confianza me tienes que no quieres decírmelo? –Sirius puso cara de niño bueno.

–Quita esa cara que a mí no me engañas... Además Sirius, vosotros siempre sabéis todo lo que hago, no digas que no te tengo confianza... Pero es que no hicimos anda. Por favor, ¿tú la has visto? –no estaba bien lo que había dicho y en verdad no lo sentía, pero era la única forma de quitarse a su amigo de encima– Dime sinceramente si crees que ella es mi tipo.

–La verdad es que no Moony amigo mío pero...

–Pues ya está. Tema zanjado.

–Muy bien como quieras –dijo mirándose el reloj–. Ya es hora de ir tirando hacia la enfermería. Por la mañana McGonagall me ha descubierto queriéndome saltar las clases para quedarme con James y me ha obligado a asistir a clase. Maldita bruja.

–Vale tranquilo, ve yendo tú que ahora te alcanzo.

–Moony no te demores.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Creo que está sufriendo mucho, ¿sabes? A veces parece que sólo está profundamente dormido y ojalá fuera así pero no lo creo. Esta mañana cuando estaba con él, le ha subido la fiebre de repente, ha empezado a sudar de forma descontrolada y... a hablar en sueños.

–¿Entendiste lo que dijo? –preguntó Remus.

–No mucho. Pero si capté algo como "Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él!" –explicó Sirius.

–¿Harry? ¿Él? –Remus estaba confuso.

–No entiendo nada. El padre de James se llama Harry pero entonces lo llamaría papá, ¿no? Y por la expresión "coger" no creo que se refiera a él...

–Seguramente no. Pero, ¿quién es ÉL?

–No sé... Bueno voy a la enfermería, ¿vienes? –preguntó Black.

–En unos minutos. Espérame allí.

–Ok, como quieras. –dijo el animago mientras se dirigía al agujero del retrato.

Remus se quedó meditando durante unos minutos y luego siguió a su amigo. La sala común estaba medio vacía, pero cerca de donde habían estado ellos hablando se encontraba una chica semioculta, sentada en una butaca, que al ser ella baja le permitía que no se le viese por detrás. Había oído toda la conversación. Una sola frase resonaba en su cabeza. _¿Tú la has visto?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corría tan deprisa como el camino se lo permitía. Era algo parecido a un puente, aunque no se sujetaba por ningún extremo, es más dudaba que tuviera alguno. Dicho puente era muy estrecho, para ser exactos sólo medía 30 cm de ancho y de largo... infinito. Intentaba correr sin caerse pues no era de su agrado saber que habría en ese espacio negro de alrededor del puente. Era como si la estructura hubiese sido colocada ahí en medio de la nada, rodeada del más oscuro vacío sin fin. Tal vez si tropezaba y se caía del puente estaría cayendo en un abismo invisible el cual jamás acabaría. Corría desesperadamente, sin saber si serviría de algo. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes. No lo soportaba.

Pero no era caerse del puente a lo que él más temía, no. Le asustaba la idea de quedarse atrapado en ese mundo que no era el suyo y llegar a loco. Lo que veía lo volvería loco. Miles de imágenes, como si fueran inmensas pantallas, pasaban por el vacío delante de sus ojos. Cosas que comprendía, otras que no. No sabía si todo aquello era real, ¿iba a pasar realmente lo que él veía? ¿O sólo era fruto de su mente? ¿Acaso se había vuelto ya loco?

Aún recordaba el día que llegó allí. Vio una de las cosas que él más temía, sin duda alguna. Su muerte. Siempre se había imaginado que moriría viejo, con muchos nietos mayores y pequeños, y que simplemente un día, mientras durmiese, su aliento se apagaría y su existencia desaparecería. Y en cambio se vio ahí, asesinado, con alrededor de 22 años, siendo muy joven y con mucha vida por delante. ¿Podía ser cierta aquella primera imagen que vio cuando aún se encontraba en el que consideraba su mundo?

Pero para él ya estaba lejos el día en que la vio. Aquella imagen lo atormentó, para que mentir, pero las que vinieron fueron peores y más peores. Le parecía que había estado en ese lugar por años, no era consciente del tiempo. Al principio gritó, pidió ayuda, pero nada funcionó. Comprendió que estaba solo. Hubo momento en los que cerraba los ojos e intentaba olvidarse de todo, intentó comprender que aquello era una pesadilla pero no funcionaba, los abría y volvía a encontrarse en el mismo sitio, con las mismas imágenes atormentándolo. Imágenes de su pasado, pero sobretodo de su futuro. De su tan temido futuro.

Habían veces en que incluso pensó en tirarse en el vacío. _Tal vez allí no me siguen las imágenes_, pensó. Pero mejor no tentar a la suerte y siguió ese camino, que dudaba que le llevase a alguna parte. Estaba rendido. Se había cansado de correr y sabía que aquello era inútil. Pensó que era su fin, pero entonces gritó. Y mientras gritaba, por primera vez lo acompañaron miles de lágrimas. Unas lágrimas de impotencia. Pero entonces, empezó a entender. Él estaba ahí por alguna razón que desconocía, pero si por alguna razón lo que había visto era cierto no permitiría que pasase, jamás permitiría que la tocasen, ella era lo que más querría o al igual que él... Y con un sentimiento mucho mayor que la amistad, que el valor, que la confianza, lo consiguió.

Sin entender como el escenario cambió. Él seguía gritando pero ahora ya no estaba en ese mundo. Ahora estaba sentado en una cama y dos muchachos lo miraron asustados. Que era o que había sido todo eso, ¿un sueño?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siiii! Sigo aquí! Estoy viva, no me he muerto!!! Creíais que había desaparecido del mapa? Que no volvería más? Pues os equivocasteis. Estoy aquí de nuevo y seguiré estando. Me ha costado lo suyo escribir este capítulo (sobretodo la aprte del final que no me acaba de gustar pero bueno...) pero la verdad estoy bastante contenta con otras partes... xD

Voy a intentar actualizar más seguido puesto que... estoy ya de vacaciones! Espero que no me quiten Internet, no han sido muy buenas mis notas... He recibido pocos reviews y eso no me ha animado para seguir subiendo con regularidad... snif,snif... annie se pone trsite Pero no importa. Yo seguiré aquí, AL FILO DE LO IMPOSIBLE! (parida ¬¬'), y traeré nuevos capítulo. Que nadie los lee? Genial, no voy a dejar este fic porque francamente me gusta y me está costando mucho, por lo que lo encuentro como un reto. Además, quien se cree que lo dejaría después de todos los dolores de cabeza que me causa? xDD

Voy a contestar los reviews, aunque creo que a partir de ahora lo haré de forma más breve porque... JO! Habían más contestaciones de reviews que capítulo!!!

En fin, aquí van:

–barby-black: _tu la primera en dejar review... porque será que no me extraño. XDD Sobre quien besó a Remus... bueno, ya sabes que no me gusta decir mucho, así que te quedas con las ganas. Sobre lo que le pasó a James... O.ô No opino sobre tus ideas jaja, tú y yo ya hemos hablado al respecto ;) Siento si pongo muchas paridas nena, pero ya sabes que yo soy muy paridosa no lo puedo evitar. En fin, gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que vuelvas a dejarme otro, que me gustan muchos ;) BESITOS WAPA!_

–Amanda Beicker: _Ey ke pasa paisana! Has visto? Después de mucho trabajo he actualizado... cuanto hacia?? Buf.. .ni contarlo quiero jaja [ya te he quitado el titulo de MISS LENTA 2004 y todo... xDD] X cierto, no te metas con Rickman que es un gran tío, es como Snape, por eso, UN GRAN TÍO! Jaja (no quiero opinar sobre tu invención de "sospechosada", mejor escribe los reviews en el word para que te subraye los errores jajaja ¬¬') Sobre la leyenda de James no te voy a decir nada, así que no insistas... (solo te digo ke no aciertas ni una jaja), y sobre la "fresca" que besa a Remus... bueno no voy a decirte nada jaja ;) Bueno wapisima gracias por el review y ya sabes, a dejar otro xDD_

–Nani: _Hola, muchas gracias por tu review . Siento decir que no va haber Remus/Sirius y nunca he dicho que lo fuera haber, lo siento pero es que no puedo cambiar la trama del fic :-) Estaba catalogado como Remus y Sirius porque éstos dos son los personajes principales, pero por nada más. Sorry .Igualmente, como ya he dicho, gracias por el review y me alegra que te gustase :-)_

–Amni: _Holaaa! Como está mi otra pasaina? Chica cuanto hace que no hablamos! (por qué no a nadie le gusta la chavala que besa a Remus? XDD) Me alegra que te gustase y espero que éste también. X cierto, lo siento, me equivoqué de review, no eras tu quien me dijo lo de que escribía bien -annie se sonroja a más no poder- sorry! Espero seguir viendo reviews tuyos, y sino ya sabes, me lo comentas x el msn, gracias por el review ;)_

Ahora ya me despido...

SEE YOU SOON! (If I can...)

26-06-04

Annie Angelical

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Clan Marauder!

VISCA CATALUNYA


End file.
